The Wedding
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: Le mariage de Kurt et Blaine pourrait être l'occasion, sept ans après, pour certains de leurs amis de prendre un nouveau départ. Klaine, Finnchel, Samcedes, et quelques surprises. Futur!Fic
1. Chapitre 1  From all the America

**Bonjour tout le monde …**

**Ceci est une toute nouvelle fic sur laquelle je travaille depuis un moment déjà.**

**/!\ Les Mises à Jour seront longues, alors merci d'être patients.**

* * *

><p><em>Sept ans après leur graduation, les New Directions se retrouvent autour d'un événement bien particulier. Entre amour et haine, entre regrets et souvenirs, entre amitié et animosités, c'est peut être leur dernière chance de faire les choses bien.<em>

* * *

><p><span>IMPORTANT<span>: Pour des raisons évidentes de praticité, j'ai volontairement mis de côté le **décalage horaire** entre les différentes villes dans ce chapitre. L'heure affichée est celle de New York. A savoir qu'il y a un décalage de 4 heures entre NY et Los Angeles. Donc, pour la première personne, il est techniquement 20h00. Pour ceux qui sont à Lima, si il est 00h00 à NY, il est 11h chez eux. Seattle = comme LA.

Désolée pour ce petit aparté. A partir du prochain chapitre, tout se passera bien mieux, puisqu'ils devraient rapidement être tous sur le même fuseaux horaire.

* * *

><p><span>RAPPELS:<span>

* En anglais, le **warbler** est un **petit oiseau**.

* Le **mariage gay** a été autorisé à** New York cette année**, en juillet.

* * *

><p><em>Et bien sûr, Glee et tous ses personnages sont une propriété de la FOX ^^<em>

* * *

><p><strong>00h01, Aéroport de Los Angeles<strong>.

Loin du tumulte des portes d'embarquement, une jeune femme se tient face à une fenêtre. Ses longs cheveux bruns sont retenus par un bandeau pastel, et ses yeux sont cachés par des lunettes de soleil, alors bien même qu'il fait nuit depuis un moment. Seule dans cette pièce réservé à une certaine classe de voyageurs, elle semble fatiguée, presque lasse.

-Excusez moi … Vous êtes bien Miss Berry ?

Elle se retourne, et adresse un sourire un peu trop joyeux pour être sincère à la femme qui se tient maintenant à l'entrée de la porte. Une cinquantaine d'année, une tunique bordeaux, celle-ci la regarde les yeux brillants, dans l'expectative.

-C'est moi, en effet.

La dame lui offre un grand sourire et sort de nulle part un petit papier et un stylo.

-Cela vous gênerai t'il de … J'aime tellement ce que vous faites.

-Bien sûr.

Elle s'avance, saisit le stylo, et demande:

-C'est pour qui ?

-Je m'appelle Linda.

Sur le morceau de papier, elle griffonne :

_Pour Linda,_

_Croît toujours en tes rêves,_

_R. Berry_

Elle lui tend de sa main gantée.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup. Bonne soirée Miss Berry.

-Je vous en prie.

La dame s'en va, et la jeune femme retourne à la fenêtre, un peu coupable. Elle n'aime pas conseiller aux autres de faire ce qu'elle n'a jamais fait.

* * *

><p><strong>00h22, Lima, Ohio<strong>

Une jeune et jolie femme blonde se presse de rentrer chez elle. Il est déjà tard, déjà trop tard, et elle frissonne par anticipation de ce qui va se passer dès qu'elle franchira le pas de la porte. Elle remonte son sac à main sur son épaule d'une main malhabile et s'engage sur l'allée qui mène à la jolie maison avec le joli jardin, dans la jolie rue, avec le joli couple et les jolis enfants. Ses talons claquent sur les pavés, et un mouvement de rideau à la fenêtre lui signale qu'_il_ la surveille. Qu'_il_ l'attend.

Elle se hâte et monte les marches à toute vitesse. Poussant la porte de sa main valide, elle entre dans son cocon douillet.

Dans son paradis.

Dans son enfer, aussi.

* * *

><p><strong><span>1h05, Lima's Night Fever Club, Ohio<span>**

Le club est bondé, et l'ambiance commence à être festive. Les hommes boivent, encore et encore, et se raillent les uns les autres.

Elle, elle danse. Elle s'agite en face d'eux, contre une barre de métal, faisant parfois quelques pas sur le bar. Sa tenue est courte, ses talons haut, mais elle danse. Comment elle l'a toujours fait.

Bien sûr, elle sait que ces hommes ne voient pas à quel point danser est important pour elle. Ils ne savent même pas apprécier sa danse. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est son corps. Mais peu importe, car la danse est tout ce qu'elle a, tout ce qu'elle veut.

Tout ? C'est peut être un peu exagéré. Ca elle croise les yeux de_ celle_ qui l'observe depuis bien longtemps, _celle_ qui est là à chaque fois qu'elle monte sur ce podium. _Celle_ qui viendra la chercher dans les vestiaires à la fin de la nuit, et _celle_ qui la raccompagnera chez elle afin de s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui fasse de mal.

Alors, avec un mouvement lascif du doigt, elle _lui_ adresse un clin d'œil. Peu importe que tous les hommes aux alentour aient crû qu'elle s'adressait à eux.

Car _elle_ sait.

_Elles savent._

* * *

><p><strong>1h25, sur une route de campagne, Ohio<strong>

Il fait sombre, sur cette route de campagne qui n'est pas éclairée. Le seul jet de lumière vient d'un camion qui s'enfonce dans la nuit.

A son bord, un jeune homme à la peau hâlée, une main sur le volant et l'autre portant à sa bouche une énième cigarette. La fumée s'échappe par la fenêtre semi-ouverte. La radio crachote un vieux single d'un groupe de rock oublié, et il en chante la mélodie, entre chaque bouffée.

Il appuie encore un peu sur l'accélérateur. Il est en retard. Il est toujours en retard. Il l'était déjà, au lycée, lorsqu'il a laissé _la femme de sa vie_ lui échapper. Il l'était aussi le jour où il a voulu recoller les morceaux, et qu'_elle_ lui a annoncé ses fiançailles. Il l'était le jour où_ elle_ a accouché de son premier garçon, et le jour du baptême. _Elle_ était tellement en colère …

Il est toujours en retard. C'est plus fort que lui.

Mais demain … demain, il ne pourra être en retard.

* * *

><p><strong>1h30, New York<strong>

Parfois, il en a assez. Assez d'être là. Assez de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir, parce qu'il attend _son_ appel, et qu'_elle_ n'appelle pas. _Elle_ aurait du appeler il y a plus d'une heure. Mais _elle_ ne le fait pas. Comme souvent, il se doute de ce qui se trame. _Elle_ a peur. Il sait qu'il y a été un peu fort, cette fois-ci. Mais il en a assez, assez d'être trop gentil, assez de se laisser faire.

Il_ l'_aime, c'est évident. Tout le monde le sait. C'est tellement évident que personne n'ose remettre leur relation en question. Pourtant, il doute.

Il ne devrait pas avoir si mal. L'amour ne fait pas mal, normalement.

Il est là, dans cette ville trop grande, à_ l'_attendre. Il est dans cet appartement trop grand, qui _lui_ ressemble tellement. Lui n'a jamais voulu s'installer ici. Alors, il ne vient que lorsqu'_elle_ a besoin de lui.

Il aime Lima. Il aime l'Ohio. Pas New York. Il sait parfaitement pourquoi son demi-frère a choisi de venir ici. Il sait aussi pourquoi _elle_ a fait ce choix. _Elle_ a toujours été honnête. Lui aussi.

Alors ils vivent, survivent, à longue distance.

Il l'attend, à New York._ Elle_ a promis d'appeler pour lui donner son heure d'arrivée. Il devrait composer son numéro, et s'excuser de s'être emporté. Mais il en a assez d'être celui qui s'excuse.

* * *

><p><strong>2h00, Seattle<strong>

Il pleut.

Elle aime la pluie. Elle aime Seattle. Elle l'aime _lui_. Elle aime son travail. Elle sait qu_'il_ aime le sien.

Elle est heureuse. Presque.

_Il_ est là, à ses côtés, les deux mains fermement ancrées sur le volant, alors qu'ils se dirigent vers l'aéroport.

Elle a tellement hâte de les revoir. Tous. Il lui ont manqué. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas revus tous ensemble. La vie, les ruptures, les coups durs, les … disparitions. Toutes ces choses qui font de vos amis des connaissances. Des souvenirs. Des regrets.

Mais dans quelques heures, dans quelques jours, ils seront tous ensemble.

Et cela lui permet presque d'oublier le chagrin qui lui serre l'estomac.

* * *

><p><strong><span>2h05, Seattle<span>**

Il conduit doucement. La circulation est fluide. Il jette un regard à la jeune femme à ses côtés. Si belle.

Il sait qu_'elle_ est triste. Il se sent tellement coupable. Coupable de ne pas réussir à réaliser son seul rêve.

Il est heureux de l'événement qui s'annonce. Il espère que cela va lui changer les idées. Et peut être que là bas, peut être qu'a New York … le karma sera différent ?

Il l'espère.

Il pleut. Il sait qu_'elle_ aime la pluie. Il l'aime _elle_.

* * *

><p><strong>3h30, New York City<strong>

-Peux tu s'il te plait arrêter de t'agiter comme un oiseau guilleret ? J'aimerais vraiment dormir, maintenant.

Il soulève sa tête de l'oreiller, mécontent. Il est épuisé, un peu sur les nerfs, et son compagnon ne cesse de se retourner, de déplacer l'oreiller, de se redresser, depuis plusieurs heures.

-Il y a quelques années, le côté « oiseau guilleret » ne te gênait pas trop, je crois.

_Il_ est assis dans le lit, et lui jette un regard mi-amusé, mi-désolé.

-Ca me gêne lorsqu'il est l'heure, même pour les oiseaux, de trouver le repos.

Il se retourne, et soupire. Il _l_'entend qui se lève, et sort de leur chambre. Et s'il_ l'_avait vexé ? Ce n'était pas le moment idéal, après tout.

-Blaine Warbler ! Où allez vous comme ça ?

Pas de réponse.

Il se sent parfaitement réveillé maintenant. Peur panique. Et s_'il_ était parti ?

Il se lève, et se précipite vers le salon. Très vite, le soulagement s'empare de lui. _Il_ est assis, sur leur canapé, et regarde la ville à travers la fenêtre. Il_ le_ rejoint, s'assoit à ses côtés, et pose sa tête au creux de _son_ épaule. Son cœur bat encore un peu vite, encore un peu trop fort, mais cette peau contre la sienne le rassure. Il frissonne.

_Il_ prend le plaid, et s'applique à le disposer sur eux deux. Puis doucement,_ il_ murmure:

-Je suis désolé de t'empêcher de dormir. Tu ferais mieux de retourner au lit.

Mais la réponse s'impose d'elle-même :

-Je ne vais nulle part où tu ne vas pas.

Un sourire éclate sur _son_ visage, et il se retient de glousser, malgré la fatigue. Il poursuit :

-C'est notre dernière nuit ensemble, après tout.

Il _le_ sent rire, contre lui, et ça le rassure.

-Repose toi, Kurt-bientôt-Anderson. Je ne quitterai pas cet appartement cette nuit.

-Promis ?

Sa voix tremble un peu, tant il est effrayé de se retrouver seul demain, parce qu'il l'aura effrayé avec tous ces préparatifs.

-Promis.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Avez vous réussi à identifier tout le monde ?<p>

1. Miss Berry ?

2. La jolie blonde.

3. La danseuse.

4. Celle qui regarde la danseuse.

5. Le conducteur routier

6. Celui qui attend à NY

7. Celle qui aime la pluie.

8. Celui qui conduit.

9. Celui qui n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de son compagnon.

10. Le dit compagnon.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTE<span>** : Tous les personnages ne sont pas apparus dans cette partie. Il y en a encore au moins trois qui doivent se rajouter, voir plus.

Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires, de préférence constructifs, bien sûr ^^


	2. Chapitre 2  They are coming

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**D'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, ceux qui m'ont rajouté en alerte, en favoris, et surtout à ceux qui ont reviewvé : Enyo 85, Lexie, KlainyKlaina et Leeloo L ! Bravo à tous pour vos scores (presque) parfaits ^^.**

**Ce deuxième chapitre est un peu plus long, et apporte déjà quelques réponses, tout en présentant un nouveau personnage.**

**D'autres personnages arriveront encore dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p><em>Sept ans après leur graduation, les New Directions se retrouvent autour d'un événement bien particulier. Entre amour et haine, entre regrets et souvenirs, entre amitié et animosités, c'est peut être leur dernière chance de faire les choses bien.<em>

* * *

><p><span>RAPPELS:<span>

* En anglais, le **warbler** est un **petit oiseau**.

* Le **mariage gay** a été autorisé à** New York cette année**, en juillet.

*** Burt**, le père de Kurt et le beau-père tient un **garage** dans la série.

* **Rachel et Kurt** rêvaient depuis toujours de devenir les stars de** Broadway** .

* * *

><p><strong>Et bien sûr, Glee et tous ses personnages sont une propriété de la FOX ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>6h30, New York (Manhattan)<span>.**

_« Vous avez six nouveaux messages sur votre boîte vocale. »_

_« Reçu hier, à 20h30 : Mercy ? Je voulais juste te rappeler qu'on se retrouve demain, à onze heures précises au Stars'. Je me charge de chercher Chang-Chang à l'aéroport, je n'ai pas oublié. Ah, et au fait, Blaine veut savoir si tu as bien confirmé la réservation pour ses parents. Envoie lui un message pour l'en assurer. A demain, ma belle ! »_

_« Reçu hier, à 21h00: Coucou, c'est Tina. Juste pour te dire qu'on est en route pour l'aéroport, et que notre avion semble prévu à l'heure. Bonne soirée ! »_

_« Reçu hier, à 21h05 : Bonsoir, Tony Morty à l'appareil. Je souhaitais juste vous prévenir que nous avons fini d'installer les tables, et que la salle est à votre entière disposition dès demain matin. Au plaisir de retravailler avec vous, Miss. »_

_« Reçu hier, à 23h00 : Mercy ? C'est … c'est encore moi. Je sais que ça parait idiot, mais j'ai un doute … j'ai bien précisé que je ne voulais pas de gardénias violets ? Si tu pouvais t'en assurer, tu serais la meilleure organisatrice de mariage que je connaisse, et ma meilleure amie par-dessus ça. Bon, je te laisse, je vais tenter de trouver le sommeil. Bonne nuit ! »_

_« Reçu hier, à 23h30 : Mercedes ? C'est Finn. Je sais que ça peut te paraitre étrange, mais as-tu reçu un coup de fil de Rachel ? Elle ne m'a pas prévenu de son horaire d'arrivée. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je suppose que t'es occupée. On se voit demain, n'est-ce pas ? A plus. »_

_« Reçu aujourd'hui, à 5h00 : … … … »_

_« Pour effacer tous vos messages, tapez sur la touche effacer »._

_« Tous vos messages ont été effacés. »_

_« Vous avez un ancien message. »_

_« Reçu le lundi … »_

Elle raccroche, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Son chocolat chaud à la main, elle se dirige vers son bureau qui fait office de fourre tout depuis plusieurs jours. Des feuilles et des feuilles, des livrets, des cartons d'invitation, des rubans et des photos, tout ce dont elle aura encore besoin aujourd'hui.

Elle n'a jamais aimé se lever tôt. Pourtant, cela fait quelques jours qu'elle ne dort plus. Une boule d'angoisse à l'estomac, elle prépare un événement _extraordinaire_.

On n'a pas tous les jours l'occasion d'organiser le mariage de son meilleur ami.

Alors elle grignote un gâteau, et commence à rassembler ces priorités. Elle se saisit de son portable et tapote. Elle a longtemps hésité lorsqu'elle écrivait des messages au jeune homme. Comment se comporter avec quelqu'un qui vous a volé le cœur de votre _premier amour_ ? Du seul être qui ait toujours été là pour vous ?

Aujourd'hui pourtant, ils s'entendent bien. Parce qu'ils ont un point en commun: ils feraient n'importe quoi pour rendre Kurt heureux.

_« Coucou Blainou ! Juste un petit message pour te confirmer que les billets sont réservés. Je surveillerais ça de prêt, promis. Je te tiens au courant si j'ai la moindre nouvelle. Profite bien de ta dernière journée de célibataire, et je t'interdit de t'enfuir __J ! Bonne journée, Mercy. »_

Voilà. C'est bien comme ça. Elle consulte sa montre. Il est 6h45. Le soleil se lève sur Manhattan, et Mercedes a une longue journée devant elle.

* * *

><p><strong>7h01, Washington.<strong>

Le réveil sonne et il l'éteint d'un geste contrôlé. Il ne sait que trop bien la difficulté de rattraper un tel objet une fois qu'il a atterrit par terre. Il soulève les couvertures, et commence à s'habiller, dans des gestes qui tiennent plus des reflexes que d'autre chose. Une fois présentable, il se laisse glisser sur son fauteuil et se dirige vers sa cuisine.

Il aime vraiment son appartement. Il aime pouvoir y vivre seul, il aime que tout y soit adapté. Il l'aime, mais il le déteste. Car c'est la preuve absolue qu'il n'est pas normal.

Sur la table du salon, des croquis se mélangent, pêle-mêle, et un script à peine esquissé git au sol. Un de plus.

Son petit déjeuner est vite pris. Il n'a jamais aimé être lent. Il est bien assez embêté avec_ la charrette qui lui sert de jambes_ pour ne pas, en plus, souffrir la moindre attente. Il est bien trop exigeant, et cela depuis bien trop longtemps.

Un peu seul, aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>7h15, Lima, Ohio<strong>

La jeune femme blonde est assise derrière son bureau. La soirée de la veille a été _dure_, et elle sait ce qui l'attend ce soir encore.

Elle devrait déjà être en train de s'atteler à la tâche, mais ce matin, elle ne peut pas. Elle frissonne, et ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil à son sac à main, comme s'il contenait une bombe.

C'en est peut être une en fait.

Un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'aucune de ses collègues ne la regarde et elle pose son sac sur ses genoux. Elle en extrait une petite enveloppe couleur crème. Dedans, deux cartons.

Le premier est plein de veinures, et y est gravé en lettres dorées:

_« Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel ont le plaisir de vous inviter à la cérémonie qui les liera pour la vie._

_Soyez présent le 7 avril, à 14h00 à New York. »_

Le reste n'est que détails. Son cœur se serre au souvenir de celui qui fut, un temps, un ami.

Le deuxième carton est vierge de toute fioriture, et seule l'écriture de celle qui l'a un jour hébergée dans sa famille vient rayer le blanc immaculé.

_« Rendez vous à New York. »_

C'est si simple et si compliqué.

Elle y pense depuis des jours. Mais là, aujourd'hui … elle sait que c'est sa dernière chance de se décider. Après… après il sera trop tard.

Mais as t'elle seulement le choix ? Peut-elle quitter sa famille, le temps d'un week-end, juste pour tenter de réparer ses _erreurs du passé_ ?

Elle sait ce qui se passera si elle le fait. Elle sait ce qui l'attendra si elle s'en va, sans lui demander_ son_ avis. Mais si elle lui pose la question … elle sait ce qu_'il_ lui répondra, la _façon_ dont il lui fera comprendre ce qu'il pense de ses_ envies_.

Elle ne peut pas partir sans _lui_ dire. _Lui_ laisser ses enfants. Si elle n'est pas là pour …_ assumer_, alors … alors_ il_ pourrait se retourner vers eux. Les prunelles de ses yeux.

Il n'y a qu'une personne qu'elle a envie d'avoir à ses côtés en ce moment. Lui saurait l'aider. Il l'a toujours fait. Il a toujours été là, à chaque fois qu'elle a eut besoin de lui. A chaque fois qu'elle s'est tourné vers lui, qu'elle lui a demandé d'être à ses côtés. Même si elle est dure avec lui, même si elle lui fait croire qu'elle lui en veut encore pour … tout. A cet instant, elle aimerai juste être à ses côtés, et qu'il prenne la décision pour elle.

Elle est fatiguée d'avoir à _assumer_ seule.

Elle se demande si Kurt lui a envoyé le carton, ou si, comme elle le pense, c'est l'œuvre de Mercedes. Ce qui aurait plus de sens, surtout si, comme elle en croît sa page internet, elle organise le mariage de l'année.

Elle sait qu'elle les as perdus depuis longtemps. Le jour où elle a annoncé ses fiançailles.

_Le jour où Kurt lui a demandé de ne plus jamais faire partie de sa vie._

* * *

><p><strong>7h30, Lima Ohio.<strong>

-Bee, réveille toi …

Elle secoue la jeune femme comme une poupée de chiffon. Leur appartement est petit, un peu sale et mal rangé. Stéréotype. Elle sait qu'elles pourraient avoir mieux, si elles étaient deux à travailler. Mais elle… elle ne peut pas. C'est comme ça.

-Bee … s'il te plait, on risque de louper l'avion !

La jolie blonde ouvre les yeux, puis les referme, aveuglée par la luminosité ambiante.

-M'dieu, tu as vu l'heure ?

-Justement, j'ai vu l'heure. Dépêche toi, on part dans quinze minutes, dit-elle en sortant de leur chambre.

Elle hait jouer à la maman. Elle hait devoir la secouer. Elle hait devoir se cacher, aussi.

Alors, tant qu'elles sont toutes les deux …

Elle retourne dans la pièce, s'affale sur le lit, et pose un petit bisou sur sa joue. Un sourire un peu joueur plus tard, elle doit lui rappeler qu'elles sont pressées.

Les valises ? C'est elle qui les as faites. Comme c'est elle qui va vérifier que tout est bien fermé, et que rien de périssable ne reste dans les environs.

Elles prennent un taxi. C'est cher, mais elles ont économisé pour pouvoir être tranquille le temps de ce voyage.

Elles ne sont jamais retournée à New York. Les Nationales de leur dernière année ont eu lieu à Los Angeles. Puis, elles ont pris un appartement, Brittany a commencé à danser dans les bars, et Santana l'a accompagné, juste le temps d'être sûre que tout se passe bien. C'était il y a sept ans de cela. Plusieurs crises majeures plus tard, Santana refuse toujours de la laisser seule le soir.

Elle lui prend la main, et la serre, consciente que c'est là leurs derniers moments aussi proches pour quelques jours. Brittany relève les yeux et lui sourit, comme toujours. Elle n'a pas besoin de mettre des mots sur ses pensées.

Elle sait.

Elles savent.

Elles ne sont que des _amies_ après tout …

* * *

><p><strong>7h45, New York - Aéroport JF Kennedy<strong>

Il sort du taxi avec un dernier sourire pour le conducteur, un immigré indien qui vient de lui raconter sa vie. Il peste à contre cœur, secrètement heureux, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole. Ces années de lycée l'ont marqué, et aujourd'hui encore il est parfois surpris d'être apprécié, voir même considéré comme normal.

D'un geste habile, il remet en place son écharpe - verte et bleu, un chef d'œuvre en cashmere- et se dirige vers le hall des arrivées d'un pas assuré.

C'est un peu étrange. D'habitude, c'est Blaine qu'il vient chercher. Plus rarement Mercedes. Mais là … c'est un peu de son passé qui sonne à la porte.

Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à les inviter, tous les deux. Ils ont gardé de bons contacts, s'envoient des mails assez souvent, et s'appellent aux anniversaires. En vrai, ils ne se sont revus que trois fois en sept ans. C'est peu. Par rapport à d'autres, c'est beaucoup.

Il jette un coup d'œil au tableau.

**Seattle - 7h58. A l'heure. Hall C**

Il se dirige vers le bar et commande son café habituel, à emporter. Il n'y a pas un seul bon café dans le Hall C.

Il le sirote en s'aventurant vers sa destination. Il a toujours aimé les aéroports. Pouvoir observer les individus, sans qu'ils ne le sachent, tellement ils sont pris dans leurs pensées, tristes ou heureuses.

Il s'installe contre un mur, bien en vue, afin d'être sûr de ne pas les louper.

D'habitude, lorsqu'il vient chercher Blaine, il a toujours quelque chose en main. Une fleur, des chocolats, un CD ou un livre. Et Blaine fait de même. C'est incorrigiblement romantique, mais ça lui ressemble tellement que personne n'y prête attention.

Les passagers commencent à arriver. Il y a une vieille dame, aidée d'un jeune homme - son petit fils ? -, une femme d'affaire, une autre qui semble chercher quelqu'un des yeux …

Et puis, il les voit. Lui n'a pas changé, si ce n'est cette petite moustache qu'il se laisse pousser, peut être pour faire plus vieux. Elle est toujours aussi jolie, même si ses vêtements n'ont plus grand-chose à voir avec le look gothique qu'elle arborait.

Il agite sa main, avec un sourire ému. Il a presque envie de pleurer lorsqu'elle le voit et amène Mike par le bras. Ils se font de grands coucous, se rapprochent les uns des autres, et finalement, se dévorent des yeux.

_Car on dévore toujours des yeux les gens qui nous ont manqué._

* * *

><p><strong>8h15, New York<strong>

Elle pousse la porte doucement. Elle a toujours ses grosses lunettes sur le nez, et elle a pris le temps de recoiffer ses cheveux dans le taxi. Elle est_ parfaite_, comme toujours.

L'appartement est grand. Pourtant, elle ne s'y est jamais sentie chez elle. Peut être parce qu'il n'a jamais accepté d'emménager avec elle. Comment réagir en tant que femme, quand l'homme que vous aimez refuse de vivre avec vous ?

_Elle ne l'a pas bien pris._

C'est pour cela qu'elle n'aime pas cet appartement. Il a le goût des regrets, des choix qu'elle a fait et qu'ils l'ont mené où elle est aujourd'hui. Au sommet de la gloire. Mais peut être dans un précipice sentimental.

Peut être que les amours d'adolescence ne sont pas faits pour durer. Peut être que la chanteuse et le garagiste ne sont pas fait pour aller ensemble.

Alors pourquoi cela fait-il si mal ?

Elle dépose sa valise à l'entrée, et referme derrière elle. Elle se demande si _il_ est là. Elle ne sait plus comment les objets étaient disposés la dernière fois qu'elle est venue, alors elle serait incapable de dire s'ils ont bougé.

Elle avance vers le salon. La télévision est allumée. Le son est coupé.

_Il est là._

Un sentiment de joie l'envahit. C'est plus fort qu'elle. Finn est sa _maison_. Il est son_ foyer_, malgré tout. Sa seule présence permet à Rachel de se sentir bien. A sa place.

Mais très vite, un nœud lui sert l'estomac. Elle sait que dès qu'il se réveillera, ils se disputeront. Car elle est trop fière. Car il est borné. Car elle est exigeante. Car il est fatigué.

Elle s'assied sur le fauteuil, et l'embrasse du regard. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus courts que lorsqu'elle l'a connu, mais il a toujours cet air juvénile, cette carrure à part, et elle sait que dès qu'il ouvrira les yeux, elle frissonnera, car c'est toujours l'effet qu'il lui fait.

Elle est _amoureuse._

* * *

><p><strong>9h00, New York<strong>

-Bien. Maintenant, vous allez disposer les nappes cuivres sur les tables rondes, et les nappes verre d'eau sur les tables ovales.

Elle les regarde s'agiter, et se félicite mentalement d'avoir pris cinq personnes pour l'aider aujourd'hui. Il reste bien trop de choses à faire, et Kurt serait déçu si elle n'arrivait pas à tout arranger.

Elle s'assied sur un chaise qui traine dans un coin, et jette un coup d'œil à son téléphone.

_« 1 nouveau message de Kurt »_

_« Chang-Chang avec moi. La vie est belle, Mercy, je vais me marier ! Peux tu te libérer de 1h à 2h pour manger avec nous ? Pleaaaaase ! »_

Elle sourit. Kurt mérite ce qui lui arrive, vraiment. Il a toujours été son meilleur ami, et il a vécu suffisamment de choses horribles pour avoir le droit à son petit morceau de bonheur.

Seulement … seulement, parfois, Mercedes trouve cela un peu injuste. Kurt a Blaine. Kurt a une carrière magnifique devant lui. Kurt va se marier. Kurt n'a pas de regrets. Kurt n'est pas seul, le soir.

Mais déjà, elle s'en veut d'avoir osé penser cela. Et elle fouille son sac à la recherche du magasine que lui a donné Kurt, hier.

**« La Gazette de Broadway »**

-Page 8, murmure t'elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hummel et Anderson : L'Union Artistique ?<strong>

**Le couple que forme la jeune star de Broadway Kurt Hummel, et le talentueux metteur en scène Blaine Anderson nous réserve encore bien des surprises.**

**Pendant que se murmure back stage que les deux tourtereaux, qui sont ensemble depuis maintenant huit ans, prépareraient leur premier spectacle en commun, nous avons appris cette semaine que ce n'était pas leur seul projet à deux.**

**En effet, il semblerait que la star de _Wicked XXI_, une version remaniée de la célèbre comédie musicale, et le jeune créateur du_ Potter Musical_ se prépareraient à se dire oui, dans le courant de la semaine.**

**Alors que le secret se voulait bien gardé, nos journalistes ont eut connaissance d'un étrange rapatriement de la meilleure amie de Hummel, Miss Berry, qui rentre à New York entre deux dates de sa tournée exceptionnelle (_ Le Berry Show_, quarante cinq dates prévues, déjà complètes). Même si la chanteuse pop a démenti, prétendant rentrer uniquement pour passer du temps avec son petit-ami, d'autres signes laissent présager un grande événement.**

**Mercedes Jones, l'étoile montante de l'organisation de mariage, et amie de longue date du couple, serait affairée à préparer une mystérieuse cérémonie à New York, sans que nul ne connaisse l'identité des fiancés.**

**Le Grand Moment serait-il arrivé pour le couple gay le plus branché de Broadway ? Rappelons qu'ils sont fiancés depuis maintenant sept mois.**

**A ce propos, Kurt Hummel avait déclaré : «_ Nous préférons prendre notre temps, comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Blaine et moi ne comptons pas nous marier tout de suite. Profitons un peu de nos fiançailles avant !_ »**

**Déjà lassé, Hummel ?**

**Katerine Johnson.**

* * *

><p><strong>9h10, New York<strong>

Mercedes relit l'article plusieurs fois, amusée. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient tenté de faire ça discrètement, mais Blaine avait toujours été clair : ils n'allaient pas le cacher jusqu'au bout. Il comptait simplement l'annoncer sur son twitter la veille. Apparemment, l'information avait filtré, et tant pis. Ce serait toujours un bon article pour lui faire de la publicité.

Le seule élément qui la gêne est le fait que la journaliste avait écrit que Rachel était la meilleure amie de Kurt. Ce qu'écrivaient tous les journalistes … Deux stars meilleures amies, ça sonne toujours mieux qu'une star et une pauvre black qui organise des mariages pour les autres, parce qu'elle n'a jamais trouvé l'amour.

Les mariages la rendent amères, parfois.

Alors, elle retourne à son travail. Mais avant ça, elle tape:

_« Je serais à 1h au SouthWestCoff'. Profite bien de ta dernière journée de célibataire, Blanc-bec. Au fait, super article. A tout à l'heure, Mercy »._

* * *

><p><strong>Tous vos commentaires sont bien entendu les bienvenus !<strong>

**Pich'**


	3. Chapitre 3  Friends and Family

Bonjour !

Et oui, déjà le troisième chapitre. Il est finit, donc pourquoi attendre ? Bon, c'est surtout que la fin de semaine sera très remplie, alors je préfère assurer le coup.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, en favoris, et surtout à ceux qui ont reviewvé : Jeanne, DurMeleth, Ecila et Hell-Ska.

**Réponses aux non-inscrits:**

Jeanne: Merci pour ta review. Pour les métiers, c'est vrai que plusieurs sont possibles. Après, j'ai décidé de prendre le contre pieds. Kurt aime la scène. Il ne vit que par la scène, s'en rend malade pour avoir un solo. Blaine aime être performer, mais aime surtout contenter la foule. Il est aussi très théatral, comme homme. Cela m'a donné l'idée. Mais bien sûr, comme tous les métiers, ce ne sont que des possibilités !

Ecila : Merci pour ta (longue) review qui ne m'a pas seulement fait plaisir, mais également touché. Tu as vraiment perçu toutes les nuances que je cherchait à mettre en valeur. J'espère que la suite plaira tout autant.

A la demande générale : **OUI, IL Y AURA DE PLUS EN PLUS DE KLAINE !**

Bonne lecture !

Pich'

* * *

><p><em>Sept ans après leur graduation, les New Directions se retrouvent autour d'un événement bien particulier. Entre amour et haine, entre regrets et souvenirs, entre amitié et animosités, c'est peut être leur dernière chance de faire les choses bien.<em>

* * *

><p><span>RAPPELS:<span>

* En anglais, le **warbler** est un **petit oiseau**.

* Le **mariage gay** a été autorisé à** New York cette année**, en juillet.

*** Burt**, le père de Kurt et le beau-père tient un **garage** dans la série.

* **Rachel et Kurt** rêvaient depuis toujours de devenir les stars de** Broadway** .

* Aux Etats-Unis, les **études de médecine** se composent ainsi : **4 ans** de formation en tant qu**'externe**, **2 ans** en tant qu'**interne**, puis **un à deux ans** en « **clinicat** » pour se spécialiser.

CE QUE L'ON A APPRIS DANS LES CHAPITRES PRECEDENTS :

* **Rachel** est _Miss Berry,_ **star de la pop**.

* **Kurt** est une** star de Broadway**, et** Blaine** un **metteur en scène** qui a beaucoup de succès.

* **Mercedes** organise des** mariages.**

* **Tina et Mike** sont arrivés à **New York** et **Santana et Brittany** sont en route.

* * *

><p><strong>Et bien sûr, Glee et tous ses personnages sont une propriété de la FOX ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>9h15, Bureau de Blaine Anderson.<strong>

-Oui. Je vous rappelle la semaine prochaine, Mr Say.

- …

-On verra à ce moment là. Je pensais …

- …

-Non, je ne voyais pas les choses comme cela …

- …

-En réalité, j'ai déjà …

- …

-Bien. Nous verrons.

- …

-Au revoir.

Blaine raccroche avec un soupir de désespoir. Il déteste avoir à faire avec des financiers, mais s'il veut que ce fichu spectacle se monte, il lui faut des fonds. Beaucoup de fonds. Et ce n'est pas parce que sa réputation est excellente que ces messieurs se laissent faire. Bien au contraire.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

-Entrez.

Sa secrétaire passe la tête dans son bureau.

-Mr Anderson ? Miss Berry est dans la salle d'attente et …

-Faites la entrer.

Il réarrange rapidement le bazar qui traine sur son bureau, prenant une seconde pour admirer la photographie de Kurt et lui qu'il a posé dans un coin de son bureau. Tellement cliché. Une photo prise le jour de leur remise des diplômes. Il prévoit de la changer par celle de leur mariage.

Mariage qui va avoir lieu le lendemain.

Heureusement, Rachel entre ce moment là.

Blaine et Rachel ont toujours eut des relations compliquées; la première fois qu'ils sont restés dans la même pièce plus de quelques minutes, ils se sont embrassés. Par la suite, ils sont sortis ensemble, et se sont ré embrassés, puis Blaine s'est rendu compte qu'il était bel et bien gay, et a fini par avouer ses sentiments à Kurt.

Par la suite, ils ont tous les deux partagé quelques bons moments, mais ne sont jamais vraiment devenus amis.

Il a travaillé avec elle sur plusieurs projets professionnels, notamment des concerts de charité, et elle l'aide parfois à trouver des jeunes talents pour ses spectacles.

Oh, et demain, elle deviendra sa belle sœur.

Bon, d'accord, elle n'est pas marié avec Finn. Mais il fera quand même un pas de plus vers elle, familialement.

Au moment où elle retire ses lunettes, il peut voir qu'elle a pleuré. Beaucoup.

-Rachel … murmure t'il en se levant.

Elle le regarde et explose en sanglot. Elle se jette littéralement dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement désolée … mais je n'avais personne à aller voir, et je me suis dit que … tu pourrais peut être … je suis désolée, je ne veux pas gâcher ta journée, mais je suis tellement … j'ai l'impression que mon monde s'écroule, et je ne voulais pas aller voir Kurt … il serait tellement en colère … et Mercedes m'en veux toujours, et …

-Chut. Assied toi là.

Il l'emmène sur le canapé en cuir, choisi par Kurt bien sûr, qui est le long du mur. Il la maintient contre lui, pendant que ses épaules sont secouées de sanglots muets. Il lui caresse les cheveux doucement, tout en se demandant ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Rachel - Rachel ! - se mette dans un état pareil.

Comme elle ne se calme pas, il s'inquiète.

-Doucement. Respire. Explique moi ce qui est arrivé.

Elle relève les yeux et il voit à quel point elle est brisée. Il se demande si cela a un rapport avec son spectacle. Rachel prend toujours son travail tellement à cœur, et cela depuis le lycée. Il espère que ce n'est que ça, qu'il va pouvoir la remettre sur pied, et qu'elle repartira de son bureau avec le sourire.

Pourtant, il y a quelque chose sur son visage, quelque chose que Blaine connait. Il prend peur :

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Finn ?

Elle ouvre la bouche, et tente de respirer sans y parvenir.

-Rachel ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Finn ?

Et là, la jeune chanteuse laisse s'échapper une plainte misérable.

-Finn … a rompu … avec moi.

* * *

><p><strong>10h00, Starsbucks, 57<strong>**e**** Avenue.**

C'est une effusion de joie.

Les clients les regardent avec des regards accusateurs, et pourtant la dizaine de garçons qui se retrouvent tous ensembles pour la première fois en six ans ne peut rester calme.

Certains ont remis leur Blazer, d'autres n'ont pas réussi à rentrer dedans, mais portent des vieux sweatshirts estampillés «_** Dalton School** _».

Il y a des rires, quelques larmes et tellement, tellement de questions.

* * *

><p><strong>10h25, Glackow Rock's Bar, New York City<strong>

-Je vais prendre un thé à la menthe.

Kurt regarde son amie s'adresser gentiment au serveur, et ne peut s'empêcher de penser que son sourire lui a manqué. L'espace d'un instant, il se revoit, au début de son année de première, en train de danser sur Single Ladies, et elle, à ses côtés. Tina a toujours été discrète. Gentille. Sage, malgré son apparence étrange de poupée gothique.

Mike, malgré son parcours en tant que footballeur au lycée, a toujours été plus renfermé. Excellent élève, pas méchant pour un sou, mais renfermé.

Alors les voir là, tous les deux, avec de grands sourires sur les lèvres, cela le remplit d'énergie. Il a tellement bien fait d'inviter tous ses amis.

-Alors, racontez moi tout! S'exclame t'il.

Le couple se regarde, et Mike prend la parole.

-Et bien … il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Mes débuts en clinicat se passent bien, et je crois vraiment que la neurologie me convient. J'espère juste réussir à obtenir ce fichu diplôme, pour commencer mes recherches, et ouvrir mon cabinet.

-Tu as avancé dans ces recherches, au fait ?

Un sourire s'étale sur le visage de Mike. Kurt sait que son projet n'est pas bien vu à l'hôpital, et que ses collègues ne lui posent jamais de question. Lui, pourtant, croit vraiment que cette étude peut être à l'origine de grandes choses.

-Et bien, pour tout te dire, les premiers résultats sont arrivés en début de semaine, et …

Il échange un nouveau regard avec Tina, et celle-ci lui serre la main, rassurante.

-… C'est très prometteur. Les cellules des cerveaux de ces enfants ont manifestement reçu un signal extérieur, et une partie des cellules souches se sont mises à produire une substance que nous devons maintenant étudier.

Les boissons arrivent, et Kurt soulève son verre d'eau gazeuse.

-A la thérapie par la danse alors !

Ils trinquent tous et prennent une gorgée songeuse. Puis, Tina se penche vers lui, malicieuse.

-Alors … ça fait quoi de se retrouver dans la peau du futur marié, Mr Hummel ?

Kurt retient un sourire crispé.

-Ca fait bizarre.

Il voit que les deux jeunes gens en face de lui semblent prendre sa réponse comme une hésitation.

-Pas que je ne veuille pas me marier, rectifie t'il, mais c'est juste que … je viens de passer une demi-année à préparer cette cérémonie, et je me demande ce que je vais faire après.

-N'exagère pas, tu n'as pas fait que ça ! Que fais tu de ton spectacle, et de …

-Oui, bien sûr. C'est juste que, entre Blaine et moi, cela va changer pas mal de choses, ça va faire un petit vide. Nos conversations tournent autour de ça depuis six mois. Je ne peux même pas me rappeler la dernière soirée où on a pas abordé le sujet.

Tina lui adresse un sourire rieur.

-Oh, je suis sure que vous trouverez pas mal de choses à faire pour occuper vos soirées.

-Tu parles en connaissance de cause, Madame Chang ?

Ils éclatent de rire, et Kurt reprend une gorgée de sa boisson, profitant de l'instant.

* * *

><p><strong>10h35, Lima, Ohio<strong>

« Rejoins moi en bas dans 5 mn »

« Je ne peux pas. Je suis au travail. »

« Si tu ne descend pas, je monte te chercher »

Elle soupire. Ce n'est vraiment pas son jour. Elle est fatiguée, sur les nerfs, et son esprit tout entier est omnibulé par cette fichue enveloppe.

-Je prends ma pause, dit-elle à l'adresse de sa collègue.

-Déjà ?

-Besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle prend son sac à main, et en extrait une cigarette, pour donner le change. Les escaliers lui paraissent long à descendre, et son cœur bat un peu plus vite. C'est idiot, mais même des années après, elle se rappelle de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, adolescente.

Elle pousse la porte, et le voit immédiatement, posé contre une voiture grise, en face d'elle.

A 25 ans, il a toujours sa crête. Il dit souvent que tout le monde s'en fiche, dans son métier. Ce qu'on lui demande, c'est d'être efficace, et un peu ponctuel.

Il lui sourit, et son monde tourne rond. C'est son seul ami. Le seul qui soit resté, après. Accessoirement, c'est aussi le père de son premier enfant, cette petite fille qu'elle ne connait pas.

Puck se dirige vers elle et fait mine de lui faire la bise, avant de finalement la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle en apprécie chaque instant. Elle sait qu'il n'aime normalement pas ce genre de contact, surtout dans une rue avec du passage. Après tout, elle est mariée, et il est son meilleur ami. Cela fait un peu tâche, non ?

Il se détache d'elle rapidement, du moins à son goût et lui saisit la main.

_Sa main dans la sienne._

Elle a peur. Elle n'aime pas se sentir retenue. Contre son gré. Mais elle se contrôle et extrait sa main doucement.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais en bas de mon travail, en pleine semaine ?

Elle voit qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Ou peut être comment, plutôt.

-Tu ne te doutes pas de pourquoi je suis là ? Vraiment, Quinn ? Tu n'en a aucune idée ?

A cet instant, son cœur a un soubresaut. Le mariage. Puck est invité au mariage, n'Est-ce pas ? Il a encore des contacts avec Kurt, et Blaine, et les autres.

-Non, je ne vois pas, ment-elle.

Elle recule d'un pas, vers le perron.

-Quinn, ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

-Je ne joue pas.

-Tu as reçu cette invitation.

Sa phrase sonne presque comme une sentence aux oreilles de la jeune femme. _Il sait_.

-Quelle … quelle invitation ?

D'un geste rapide, il s'empare de son sac à main.

-Non ! Puck, rend moi mon sac !

Il la regarde, les yeux presque mauvais.

-Je suis sûre que si je l'ouvre, j'y trouverais cette enveloppe ! Tu n'aurais jamais laissé un tel truc chez toi. Pas avec _lui_.

Elle ouvre la bouche, incapable de trouver quoi répondre. Elle sait parfaitement qu'il a raison. Il la connait bien. Trop bien, peut être. Mais il lui reste un peu d'amour propre.

-Je ne suis pas invitée.

Elle n'a pas besoin de faire semblant d'être triste. Les sentiments sont tellement réels. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait moins mal, avec le temps, que le fait d'avoir trahi un ami ne laisserait pas de telles cicatrices. Elles est bien assez punie comme ça.

Mais déjà, Puck cherche son regard, et l'accroche au détour d'une phrase.

-Je suis en contact avec Mercedes, Quinn.

Elle le sait. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Mercedes n'est pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire.

Tout d'un coup, une pointe d'espoir s'immisce en Quinn. Et si … Et si elle se laissait aller, juste là, maintenant ? Qu'Est-ce que Noah a bien pu prévoir comme plan ?

Il répond à son regard interrogateur.

-Tu vas _l'_appeler. Tu vas lui dire que ta cousine va mal, et que tu dois aller la voir. Tu vas lui dire que les garçons iront chez tes parents ce week-end. Pour qu'il passe enfin un week-end au calme.

-Et … Et ensuite ?

Sa voix tremble. Mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ce n'est pas de la peur.

C'est de l'espoir.

* * *

><p><strong>10h41, Glasgow Rock's Bar, New York City<strong>

-Et là, Puck lui demande combien de boules de … oups pardon !

Le téléphone de Kurt s'est mis à vibrer, et la musique qui s'en échappe ne laisse aucun doute sur l'identité de l'appelant. _Blaine._

Son cœur se met à battre un peu plus vite. _C'est sur, il veut tout annuler, c'est sûr, il veut tout annuler …_

Il s'excuse rapidement vis-à-vis du couple, et décroche tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Blaine ?

_-Kurt … On a … On a un problème._

-Oh mon dieu, mon cœur, je ne voulais pas, tu sais, mais elles étaient à moitié prix, et je me suis dit …

_-Kurt ? De quoi tu parles ?_

-Et bien, des gerbes de Lys ! Oh … tu ne parlais pas de ça ?

_-Euh, non pas vraiment._

Il a un rire nerveux. Blaine lui fait toujours cet effet là. Il est strictement incapable de lui mentir. Même au téléphone. Surtout au téléphone.

-Quel est le problème ?

_-C'est un peu compliqué. Disons juste que Rachel est avec moi au bureau et …_

-Rachel ? Elle est arrivée ? Elle ne m'a même pas ..

_-Kurt ! Vas-tu enfin me laisser terminer ma phrase ? _

-Oups, désolée.

_-Ton témoin vient de rompre avec notre demoiselle d'honneur._

L'information met quelques secondes à s'agencer parmi la tonne d'idées qu'à Kurt dans la tête à cet instant. Mais très vite, la réalité apparait, bouleversante.

-Finn et Rachel ont rompus ?

Le dire lui semble encore plus incroyable. Il pensait vraiment que ces deux là avaient fini de jouer au chat et à la souris. Ils n'ont pas fait de « pauses » dans leur relation depuis plus de trois ans.

Et voilà que son demi-frère attend la veille de son mariage pour larguer sa demoiselle d'honneur.

_Classe._

-Je … Blaine, qu'Est-ce que je dois faire ?

_-Et bien, j'ai les choses en main avec Rachel, mais …_

-Mais Finn est seul, n'Est-ce pas ?

_-Tu lis dans mes pensées._

Normalement, il aurait répondu quelque chose comme « _comme toujours _», et ils auraient tous les deux flirté jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais à cet instant, Kurt n'a pas envie de jouer.

-Où peut bien être ce grand dadais … Oh mon dieu, je suis avec Tina et Mike … qu'Est-ce que je fais ? Je ne peux pas les laisser ici! Blaine, je fais quoi ?

_-D'abord tu te calme. Respire un grand coup._

Kurt s'exécute, et se sent déjà un peu mieux. Ce n'est pas si grave, n'Est-ce pas ? Leur mariage ne va pas être gâché par quelque chose d'aussi bête qu'une rupture sentimentale entre l'étoile montante de la pop et son fiancé de l'Ohio ?

_« Laisse Blaine prendre les choses en main. »_

-Ca va … Maintenant, je fais quoi ?

_-Tu vas appeler Mercedes et lui demander si elle peut garder Tina et Mike avec elle aujourd'hui. Propose lui de la laisser terminer les tableaux._

-Les tableaux ne sont pas finis ?

_-Les tableaux ne sont pas finis._

-D'accord.

Il devrait paniquer, mais le calme de Blaine lui suffit.

_-Bien. Ensuite, tu appelleras Finn, et tu prétendra avoir un immense problème._

-Ce qui est le cas, n'Est-ce pas ?

_-En effet. Tu lui donnera rendez vous dans un bar, et tu lui parles à ce moment là. Ne mentionne surtout pas Rachel tant que tu n'en es pas obligé. Tu connais ton frère, il serait capable de prendre la poudre d'escampette._

La fin de la phrase arrache un frisson terrorisé à Kurt.

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

-Blaine … Tu ne prendras pas la poudre d'escampette, toi ?

Il entend un soupir à l'autre bout du fil, et la voix amusée de son fiancé lui répond :

_-Jamais._

-Bien. On se voit toujours à 13 heures ?

_-Normalement, oui. Je te tiens au courant si j'ai du nouveau._

-Moi de même.

Il y a un petit silence, puis Kurt murmure:

-Je t'aime.

Blaine a déjà raccroché.

* * *

><p><strong>11h20, Dans une voiture.<strong>

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait …

Elle se répète cette phrase comme une prière, souhaitant plus que tout se réveiller de son cauchemar.

Ils roulent depuis quelques dizaines de minutes, mais déjà l'euphorie du moment est redescendu et elle serait presque prête à sauter par la fenêtre de cette voiture. Seulement, Puck roule un peu trop vite, et elle a toujours eu peur de la vitesse.

Depuis qu'elle a pris place à ses côtés et qu'il a enclenché la première, il ne lui a pas adressé la parole.

Il conduit bien. C'est son métier après tout. Ils vont un peu vite, mais, la façon dont il se tient, détendu et concentré, serait plus propre à la rassurer.

Si elle ne venait pas de laisser homme et enfant dans l'Ohio pour aller à un mariage auquel elle n'est même pas invitée.

En a-t'il assez de ses jérémiades ? Peut être, puisqu'il met la radio en route. Il passe quelques chaines avant de s'arrêter sur une de celles qui déverse des infos toute la journée. Toute la nuit, aussi.

La voix du chroniqueur est réconfortante. Elle l'a déjà entendue quelque part. Peut être à la télévision.

Elle se tourne vers le conducteur.

-Puck …

Il ne tourne pas la tête vers elle_. Il conduit_.

-Pourquoi ?

Il ne répond pas. Il se contente de fixer la route.

Ils passent devant un panneau.

_New York, 570 miles._

* * *

><p><strong>11h25, Liberty's<strong>

Il n'a jamais aimé attendre. Déjà tout petit, il voulait tout, tout de suite.

Il n'a jamais voulu attendre. Attendre le bon moment. Dès qu'il a su qu'il était gay, il a assumé. Qu'importe les conséquences. Parce que se cacher n'a jamais fait partie de sa nature.

Tout cela parce qu'il n'aime pas attendre.

Il regarde sa montre, et soupire. Finn ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il a déjà cinq minutes de retard, mais c'est normal. _C'est Finn. _Il a commandé une tisane à la camomille - il en a bien besoin- et pour Finn …

-Désolé, je suis en retard.

Il lève les yeux vers celui qui est depuis huit ans son frère et retient sa respiration.

Finn ne va pas bien.

En fait, cela fait plusieurs semaines que son état se dégrade. Mais là … c'est comme si le coup mortel venait d'être porté.

Ses yeux sont gonflés - aurait-il pleuré ? - et il a des cernes d'un violet qui contraste bien avec sa peau blanche. Ses cheveux forment un épi étrange vers la gauche, et il porte des vêtements chiffonnés.

Il s'assoit, et regarde étrangement le verre en face de lui.

-Kurt … pourquoi m'as-tu commandé un Mojito ?

Une dernière bouffée d'air frais, et Kurt se lance:

-D'abord, je dois te prévenir que si tu fais le moindre geste pour partir d'ici, je me met à hurler que tu es alcoolique et que tu me viole tous les jours depuis des années.

La grimace que tire Finn pourrait être hilarante si la situation n'était pas si terrible.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?

Il prend son temps pour répondre, cherchant ses mots.

-Finn … je suis ton frère.

Le regard d'assentiment que lui lance Finn le conforte dans son idée. _« Fais le pour lui »._

-Par conséquent … j'ai le droit de savoir quand tu ne vas pas bien.

Cette fois-ci, c'est un éclair de compréhension qui travers les yeux en face de lui. Alors que le géant esquisse de se lever, Kurt pose sa main droite sur son avant-bras.

-S'il te plait, reste. Je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Laisse moi finir, et ensuite, si tu veux toujours partir, je te laisserais y aller, d'accord ?

Finn se repositionne, mal à l'aise.

-Tu as rompu avec Rachel.

Il voit son frère se passer la main devant les yeux.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

La main toujours devant les yeux, comme si il craignait de croiser le regard de Kurt, il répond :

-Parce que je mérite mieux que d'être un passager sur un quai de gare.

Le pire, pour Kurt, c'est sûrement le fait que, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne peut pas s'opposer à l'avis de Finn.

Car Rachel l'a vraiment, vraiment mis de côté.

Il se demande ce qu'il cherche, à cet instant.

En fait, la solution est simple. Son frère a souffert pendant bien trop longtemps. Alors tant pis si cela doit tout changer pour l'organisation de demain, mais il lui doit bien ça.

Il se lève, contourne la table, et se positionne devant Finn, qui a une mine étonnée.

-Je suis désolé, Finn.

Et il le prend dans ses bras. Comme ça. Juste parce qu'il sait que c'Est-ce dont a besoin Finn, à cet instant.

Au diable les convenances.

Ils sont _frères._

* * *

><p><strong>11h30, New York City.<strong>

_Il aurait dû s'en douter. _

Quelqu'un, dans l'immeuble, a laissé filtrer l'info.

Miss Berry est dans le bureau de Blaine Anderson.

Une masse de journalistes les attend derrière la porte vitrée de l'entrée, lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Les flashs crépitent, à l'extérieur. Rachel a remis ses lunettes, mais lorsqu'elle se retourne vers Blaine, elle a l'air encore misérable.

-Oh, je suis tellement désolée …

-Arrête de t'excuser Rachel, soupire t'il. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ces fous veulent absolument savoir ce que tu fais à chaque seconde.

-Quand ils vont savoir que … moi et …

-Ils ne sauront rien du tout.

Il l'attire vers la loge du concierge, et ferme la porte derrière eux.

Encore une fois, Blaine Anderson va prendre les choses en main.

Il fouille ses poches et en extrait un paquet de mouchoirs en papier. Il a toujours des mouchoirs en papiers, car Kurt se retrouve _toujours_ à pleurer à des moments _incongrus_. C'est devenu une blague entre eux. Alors il tend à la jeune femme un mouchoir, avec un sourire.

-Tu vas essuyer tes joues, d'accord ?

Elle opine doucement, et s'exécute.

-Maintenant, lorsque nous allons sortir, je vais annoncer à tous ces individus que je me marie demain. Avec Kurt. Et toi, tu fera la gentille demoiselle d'honneur, heureuse et souriante. Tu peux faire ça, Rachel ?

-Je peux faire ça.

Elle se mouche, très peu élégamment en comparaison de Kurt, ne peut s'empêcher de penser Blaine, et lui fait un sourire triste.

-Sois bonne actrice, Rachel. Je ne voudrais pas que ces gens aillent inventer une histoire comprenant toi, moi, et un placard à balais.

Elle rit un peu, et lui offre un sourire plus franc.

-Voilà.

Il la prend par le bras, et se dirige vers la baie vitrée, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sauf que lui, son sourire est honnête.

_Demain, il va se marier._

* * *

><p><strong>BREAKING NEWS : Le Mariage des Talents ( Exclu internet ) ( www . broadway - news . com )<strong>

Alors que la rumeur courrait depuis plusieurs jours, et avait même fait l'objet d'un article spécial dans notre numéro de cette semaine, il semblerait bien que Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel se préparent à se dire oui, ce week-end, à New York.

En effet, Anderson, le metteur en scène des trois spectacles les plus vus cette année à Broadway, a confirmé à nos journalistes le mariage imminent, alors qu'il sortait de son bureau, en compagnie d'une amie du couple, nul autre que Miss Berry en personne.

« En effet, le mariage est prévu ce week-end, et je parle au nom de Kurt et de moi-même en disant à quel point nous avons hâte ! » a expliqué Anderson aux nombreux journalistes présents.

« Ce sera une grande fête, avec tous nos amis et notre famille, et on ca beaucoup, beaucoup s'amuser » a-t-il ajouté.

Miss Berry a tenu à féliciter le couple, qui est, selon elle : « La plus belle union entre deux hommes géniaux, qui sont très amoureux et méritent tout le bonheur du monde ». Rappelons qu'elle s'est toujours engagée en faveur de la cause gay, notamment parce qu'elle a été élevé par deux pères. A ce sujet, elle avait déclaré en novembre dernier : « Je suis fière de ma famille. J'ai été aimée, et chérie, et j'ai eut les meilleurs papa au monde. Ils ont sûrement étés meilleurs que la plupart des couples hétérosexuels, car c'est l'amour qui est au centre de ma famille ».

Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson seraient ensemble depuis maintenant huit ans, puisqu'ils se sont connus en Ohio, avant leur graduation. Leurs carrières personnelles n'ont cessé d'évoluer depuis leur arrivée à New York, juste après leur diplôme.

Hummel a été directement intégré à une troupe de music-hall qui débutait à peine, la Crazy Machine, qui est aujourd'hui au sommet de la gloire, et s'est démarqué par sa voix hors-norme et son interprétation éblouissante. Il a notamment reçu deux Tony Awards l'année dernière.

Anderson a étudié pendant trois ans à l'Ecole de Mise en Scène de New York avant de se lancer dans un projet dans lequel personne ne croyait, celui de créer un spectacle complet autour du monde d'Harry Potter, mais sans faire apparaître le héros une seule fois. Ce fut immédiatement un carton, et le spectacle en est aujourd'hui à plus de deux cents représentations.

Depuis, les deux jeunes hommes ont tenté d'autres expériences, mais n'ont cessé de prôner l'égalité pour tous, ayant toujours ouvertement vécu leur relation, ce qui leur a notamment attiré les foudres de plusieurs associations religieuses.

A ce propos, l'année dernière, Hummel avait précisé : « Il y aura toujours des individus pour penser que nous, gays, lesbiennes, transsexuels et bisexuels ne sommes pas humains. Ce n'est pourtant pas nous qui proposons de littéralement torturer des adolescents pour les faire rentrer dans la norme. Ceci n'est pas humain. Ce qui le serait, c'est d'accepter la différence. Une fois que cela sera fait, alors nous pourrons parler de ma façon de voir mon couple ».

Le mariage qui se prépare s'annonce grandiose puisque c'est bien Mercedes Jones qui s'occupe de le préparer.

A l'instant où j'écris cet article, Hummel vient de twitter : « Merci Mercy pour le travail fantastique que tu fais pour nous. On t'aime ! ».

La jeune femme est notamment à l'origine de nombre des mariages people de ces derniers mois.

Alors, de la part de toute la Gazette de Broadway et du groupe Broadway News, félicitations aux futurs mariés !

_**Katy Price.**_

* * *

><p>Vos avis sont les bienvenus, comme toujours ^^<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4  Those Nosty Things You Said

_Hey tout le monde !_

_Et oui, lundi est arrivé, une nouvelle semaine (affreuse personellement) mais surtout ... un nouveau chapitre de **The Wedding**._

_Un chapitre qui me tiens particulièrement à coeur, puisque l'on en apprend plus sur ... Bah vous verrez._

_Comme toujours un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favori, en alerte et surtout à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews derrière eux, comme autant de petits sourires qui m'enouragent à écrire. _

_Vous avez le pouvoir, ne l'oubliez pas !_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

Ps : Klainers, j'ai commencé une traduction d'un monument du fandom anglais. Checkez, si vous avez quelques minutes ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses aux non inscrits:<span>**

**nyu** : Merci beaucoup :) Et de rien, c'est un plaisir ^^

**Ecila** : Si tu m'as fait sourire ? Tu m'as donné la patate pour la semaine. D'ailleurs, je te dédie ce chapitre, car, lorsque l'on écrit, c'est d'abord pour soi même, mais recevoir des compliments aussi ... aussi réels que les tiens, cela touche, et fait beaucoup, beaucoup de bien. Donc ce chapitre est pour toi, alors profites en bien. Ton éloge ? Tu sais que tu as beaucoup de talents pour écrire ? Tu devrais te lancer, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et je serais ta première fan, promis. Alors, au plaisir de se revoir à la fin de ce chapitre :)

**porcelain** : De un, quel magnifique surnom ( Kuuuuuuurt ! ) Oops, désolée. De deux, merci beaucoup, et je suis contente de savoir que tu as bien rigolé, c'était le but. Ce chapitre est un peu moins drôle, mais il ne devrait pas te faire fondre en larmes non-plus ^^ (J'espère ! ) Au plaisir !

**Jeanne** : Coucou ! Je ne cherchais pas à me justifier, j'avais bien compris que ta review était des plus gentilles =D, j'essaie juste de répondre à toutes les questions, parce que si déjà tu prends le temps de me laisser un avis, tu mérites une réponse. Merci pour les compliments, et j'espère réussir à écrire un chapitre par semaine (plus un de la traduction )

Voilà voilou, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions, je réponds directement aux inscrits, et dans le chapitre d'après à ceux qui ne le sont pas ^^

* * *

><p><em>Sept ans après leur graduation, les New Directions se retrouvent autour d'un événement bien particulier. Entre amour et haine, entre regrets et souvenirs, entre amitié et animosités, c'est peut être leur dernière chance de faire les choses bien.<em>

* * *

><p><span>RAPPELS:<span>

* En anglais, le **warbler** est un **petit oiseau**.

* Le **mariage gay** a été autorisé à** New York cette année**, en juillet.

*** Burt**, le père de Kurt et le beau-père tient un **garage** dans la série.

* **Rachel et Kurt** rêvaient depuis toujours de devenir les stars de** Broadway** .

* Aux Etats-Unis, les **études de médecine** se composent ainsi : **4 ans** de formation en tant qu**'externe**, **2 ans** en tant qu'**interne**, puis **un à deux ans** en « **clinicat** » pour se spécialiser.

_CE QUE L'ON A APPRIS DANS LES CHAPITRES PRECEDENTS :_

* **Rachel** est _Miss Berry,_ **star de la pop**.

* **Kurt** est une** star de Broadway**, et** Blaine** un **metteur en scène** qui a beaucoup de succès.

* **Mercedes** organise des** mariages.**

* **Tina et Mike** sont arrivés à **New York** et **Santana et Brittany** sont en route.

*** Puck** a presque **kidnappé Quinn** pour l'emmener à **New York.**

* Des** hommes** en** uniformes** se sont retrouvés dans un bar de** New York.**

* **Finn** a **rompu** avec Rachel, et **Kurt** a pris** le parti à Finn.**

*** La Gazette de Broadway** a publié un article sur** le mariage** de Kurt et Blaine !

* * *

><p><strong>Et bien sûr, Glee et tous ses personnages sont une propriété de la FOX ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11h38, New York City<strong>

-Oh, regarde celle là !

Tina éclate de rire à la vue d'une photo de Kurt dans sa tenue de la semaine Gaga. La perruque blanche de travers, il tend vers l'objectif sa chaussure argentée dont le talon pend lamentablement.

-Et celle là ! S'exclame Mike en lui en tendant une autre.

Cette fois-ci, il s'agit de Blaine déguisé en Rocky, gant de boxe et short brillant compris.

Elle se laisse glisser sur une chaise, secouée par des gloussements hilares. Lorsque Mercedes leur a demandé de l'aide pour préparer la salle, elle s'imaginait passer la journée à mettre en place de jolies nappes sur des tables. Elle et Mike ont en fait été chargés de coller des photos sur de grands panneaux en bois, une idée des futurs mariés, apparemment, mais à la condition qu'ils ne les voient pas avant le grand jour.

Mercedes a joué le jeu. Et pas qu'un peu. Devant le couple se trouve une montagne de photos, tantôt de Kurt, tantôt de Blaine, tantôt des deux. Des photos « officielles », mais aussi d'eux enfants, et d'eux dans certaines situations … _embarrassantes._

Cela fait à peine quelques heures qu'ils sont à New York, et déjà Tina respire mieux. Elle se sent plus légère ici. Loin de Seattle, loin de leur appartement, et de tous ces sentiments qu'elle y a laissé. Un regard échangé avec Mike, et elle sait qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils sont bien, ici. Ils ont l'impression pour quelque minutes de redevenir le couple adolescent de leur début, lorsque tout était si facile, et lorsque le grand dilemme de la semaine était de savoir dans laquelle de leurs familles ils prendraient le repas dominical.

Alors, elle lui tend une autre photo, et elle voit le visage de celui qu'elle aime s'éclairer d'un sourire.

_Ils ont bien fait de venir._

* * *

><p><strong>11h40, Aéroport JF Kennedy<strong>

Les amis d'enfance, on s'en rappelle peu. On se rappelle d'un prénom, d'un visage, d'un goûter, d'un jeu.

Les amis d'adolescence, c'est bien plus compliqué. Certains d'entre eux savent tout de nous, et lorsqu'arrive le moment de devenir adulte, on a parfois envie de s'émanciper de ces personnes qui nous connaissent _trop_ bien. On se promet de garder contact, on s'envoie des e-mails. Puis, passe une journée, une semaine, un mois, et rapidement, bien trop rapidement, on se promet qu'on enverra un message demain, qu'on appellera la semaine prochaine.

Puis, on déménage, et on _oublie_ de leur donner la nouvelle adresse. On change de téléphone, et on _perd _leur numéro.

On rencontre des autres personnes. Qui ne savent pas vraiment ce que nous avons endurés. Elles ne connaissent que le côté brillant, ce beau côté lisse.

Et le soir, parfois, on ressent le besoin de se rappeler de ces années lycée, de ces moments que l'on a partagé avec des gens qui ont su nous ouvrir leur cœur. Auxquels on a parfois ouvert le nôtre.

Et puis, un jour, un jour comme un autre, on reçoit une lettre. On se demande bien comment ils ont réussi à nous retrouver, et surtout, pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

* * *

><p><strong>11h50, Sur une route<strong>

La radio tourne en boucle sur ces _fichus_ infos et Quinn en a assez.

-Ca te gêne si je m'en grille une ?

Il ne répond pas. Ce silence effraie la jeune femme, bien plus que tous les mots. Car si il y a quelque chose contre quoi elle ne peut pas lutter, c'est bien l'absence. L'absence de mots, l'absence de sentiments, l'absence tout court.

Elle sort une cigarette et l'allume. Elle sursaute lorsque la fenêtre s'ouvre à sa droite. Un regard vers Puck lui apprend qu'il est à l'origine de la manœuvre.

-Merci.

Il sourit, sans quitter la route des yeux. Elle se retourne vers l'extérieur et le courant d'air frais la réveille.

Elle a eu une heure pour penser, elle a fait le tour de la question.

Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle vient d'être kidnappé par son meilleur ami, elle a menti à son mari, et mis à l'abri ses enfants.

Oh, elle va à New York, _en plus_.

C'est une sacré aventure qui s'annonce.

* * *

><p><strong>12h02, Dans un taxi.<strong>

-Kurt ?

_-Oui ?_

-Où es-tu ?

-_Sur la route vers l'appartement. Et toi ?_

-De même. Comment ça s'est passé ?

_-Parfaitement. Comment va Rachel ?_

-Elle est dans un sale état.

_-J'espère bien._

Blaine a un hoquet de surprise à la réponse de Kurt.

-_Blaine ? Chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

-Rien … Je serais chez nous dans cinq minutes.

_-Je suis sûr que j'y serais avant toi !_

-Dans tes rêves, Hummel.

_-A tout de suite …_

Il raccroche immédiatement, avec un frisson de panique, comme à chaque fois qu'il arrive à la fin d'un appel avec Kurt.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, du moins autant qu'il peut sachant qu'il sont _laqués_, et se force à prendre une grande inspiration.

« Tout va bien. Tout va bien. »

Le taxi s'arrête.

-Sept dollars cinquante, m'sieur.

Il lui tend le premier billet qu'il trouve dans ses poches.

-Gardez la monnaie, dit-il au chauffeur tout en se précipitant sur le trottoir.

* * *

><p><strong>12h30, New York.<strong>

Mercedes sourit à la vue de Mike et Tina en train de se chamailler à propos de la meilleure façon de disposer les clichés. C'est toujours étrange de les voir, adultes, alors qu'elle les a connu adolescents, et qu'elle a vu les débuts de leur couple. Ce n'est pas comme Rachel et Finn, ou Kurt et Blaine qu'elle croise si souvent. Non, en revoyant le couple de Seattle, elle a l'impression d'avoir seize ans à nouveau.

D'un geste habile, elle noue un ruban autour de la poignée de porte des _toilettes_. Une autre fantaisie de Kurt.

Elle n'est même pas surprise de sentir son portable vibrer.

- Oui, Kurt ?

-C'est Blaine.

-Oh désolée, je croyais …

- Pas grave. On voulais juste te prévenir que nos plans ont changé et …

-Blaine, tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu annules le mariage ?

Il y a un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

* * *

><p><strong>12h31, New York<strong>

Kurt regarde son fiancé, stoppé en pleine conversation, sans voix. Leurs yeux se croisent, et Kurt saisit le téléphone.

-Mercy ? Pour quelle raison Bee a-t-il perdu l'usage de la parole ?

-Kurt ! Dis moi, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

Kurt se demande qui a bien pu mettre sa meilleur amie au courant. Puis se rend compte que Mike et Tina se sont peut être rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Vive la technologie, grogne t'il intérieurement avant de répondre :

-J'ai bien peur que si. Je sais, c'est terrible…

-Terrible ? Je ne comprends pas Kurt, pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je crois que cela fait quelque temps que ça allait de plus en plus mal, et certaines erreurs des deux côtés, mais d'un en particulier, et bien, je pense qu'il en a eût assez d'être laissé sur le carreau.

-Mais … Mais… Comment vas-tu ? Oh mon dieu, j'arrive tout de suite … ce doit juste être l'excitation du mariage, je ne vois que ça … vous avez bu, c'est ça ?

-Euh, en fait seulement lui. Je n'ai pris qu'un thé … tu m'as interdit le café je te rappelle.

-Ce n'est pas possible … Kurt, tu es sûr de ce que vous faites ? Tu as conscience que tu es en train de renoncer à tout ce que … Je prends mon manteau et j'arrive. T'es où ?

-A l'appartement, mais Mercy je…

-Blaine est avec toi ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi tu …

-Bien, ne bougez pas, j'arrive.

La tonalité de fin d'appel retentit et Kurt repose le téléphone, perplexe. Il ne pensait pas que Mercedes serait aussi impliquée dans la relation entre son frère et Rachel. Elle avait l'air si bouleversée au téléphone.

Blaine retrouve l'usage de la parole, mais son visage affiche un air choqué :

-Elle l'a pris comment ?

-C'est étrange … on aurait dit que c'était la fin du monde.

-Elle croyait qu'on allait annuler le mariage, s'exclame Blaine, incrédule. Elle croyait vraiment que … qu'on … Même ta meilleur amie croît que je vais …

Kurt s'approche de lui, et l'enlace doucement. Il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de celui qu'il va épouser dès le lendemain, et inspire profondément. Même des années après, Blaine sent toujours … Blaine. Un mélange de son parfum, de café et de … il n'arrive même pas à mettre des mots dessus.

Blaine semble se calmer, et il le sent se détendre entre ses bras. A son tour, il cherche le contact physique et pose sa tête contre celle de Kurt.

-Tout va bien, d'accord ? Personne ne croît quoique ce soit.

-J'ai promis, Kurt.

La voix de Blaine sonne un peu trop grave par rapport à d'habitude, comme si ces mots lui coûtaient.

-Je sais. Et je te fais confiance.

-Vraiment ?

Il y a un peu d'amertume cette fois-ci et Kurt se sépare de lui à contre cœur. Il cherche à lire sur le visage de l'ancien Warbler ce qu'il sous-entend.

-Blaine, je …

-Non, ce n'est rien, c'est ma faute.

Il rend les armes le premier, comme d'habitude. Il ne se bat plus contre Kurt, _depuis le jour où …_

-Non, en fait, c'est la mienne …

Kurt s'assoit sur le canapé, et soupire, tout en continuant :

-J'ai un peu abusé ces derniers jours, non ?

Blaine est toujours au milieu de la salle à manger, les yeux rivés au sol. Il esquisse un demi-sourire.

-Un peu.

-Je n'aurais pas dû avoir si peur que tu … enfin, tu vois ?

-Si le mot que tu cherches est « s'enfuir », alors oui, tu n'aurais pas dû.

Blaine s'approche, un peu raide mais prend place à ses côtés. Il prend les mains de Kurt dans les siennes, comme à chaque fois qu'il veut sa pleine attention. Et cela ne manque pas puisque ses yeux croisent ceux de l'homme à ses côtés.

-Kurt, il faut que tu saches que … je sais que malgré tout, malgré le fait que j'ai promis et que ..

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça …

-Je crois que si. Je veux que tu saches, je veux que tu sois certain que tu peux me faire confiance, d'accord ?

Kurt acquiesce, les yeux brillants.

-J'ai fait … j'ai fait une terrible erreur, ce jour là. Je n'aurais jamais du …

-On en a déjà parlé, as t'on vraiment besoin de …

-Oui, on en a vraiment besoin. Si tu dois dire _oui _demain, et j'espère que ce sera le cas, ajoute t'il avec un clin d'œil qui détend un peu l'atmosphère, je veux que ce soit de tout ton cœur, et pas avec l'idée qu'un jour, je t'abandonnerais une nouvelle fois. Ce ne sera plus jamais, jamais_, jamais_, insiste t'il, le cas. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Kurt a les yeux un peu trop humides, mais il opine avec un sourire satisfait.

-Je t'aime, murmure t'il simplement.

_Il espère juste qu'un jour, Blaine pourra à nouveau lui répondre._

Mais aujourd'hui, il se contentera de l'étreinte dans laquelle ils basculent, ensemble.

* * *

><p><strong>12h50, New York<strong>

- Finn ?

-Mercedes ?

Les deux jeunes gens se regardent, aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre. Finn a son poing en l'air, un sac de voyage à ses pieds, prêt à toquer, mais Mercedes le prend par surprise :

-Tu es aussi ici pour raisonner ces deux là ?

Il hausse un sourcil, dans l'expectative.

-Raisonner ces … mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Mercedes semble hésiter. Ils sont sur le pallier de l'appartement, et Finn peut voir que quelque chose bouleverse littéralement la jeune femme. Elle hésite, puis se dit que ça _ne_ peut _pas_ être pire.

- Kurt et Blaine veulent annuler le mariage.

* * *

><p><strong>12h51, New York.<strong>

- Kurt, bordel, vient m'ouvrir immédiatement !

La voix de Finn les fait sursauter tous les deux et Kurt manque de tomber du canapé. Ils n'ont pas bougé depuis leur conversation, se contentant de se câliner en silence.

-J'arrive !

Il fait un rapide baiser à Blaine, qui lui sourit gentiment, puis se dirige vers la porte. Au moment où il l'ouvre, une tornade lui tombe dessus.

Finn a toujours cet air tranquille, même lorsqu'il est en colère, ou fatigué. Il a le sang froid, et il en faut vraiment beaucoup pour le bousculer. En l'occurrence, sa récente rupture doit l'avoir complètement _secoué_, car il saute presque sur Kurt, tout en s'exclamant, avec inquiétude:

-Oh mon dieu, Kurt … Mec, J'y crois pas … Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas à cause de moi, hein ?

-Blanc-bec, il faut qu'on parle !

Comme si voir _Finn _perdre tous ses moyens ne suffisait pas, cette fois ci, c'est sa meilleure amie qui se dirige vers Blaine, un doigt accusateur pointé vers lui. Ils se regardent, perdus. C'est finalement Blaine qui se lève, hagard, et vole sa réplique à Kurt :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

* * *

><p><strong>12h52, New York.<strong>

Il n'a jamais aimé les taxis. Ni New York. L'aéroport l'a effrayé, et il se demande encore comment il a fait pour trouver la sortie. Il restera toujours ce petit campagnard, et il aime cette idée. Il n'a même pas confirmé qu'il viendrait. Il ne sait même pas où il va dormir.

Pour le moment, il a donné l'adresse du carton d'invitation au chauffeur et se dit qu'il trouvera bien un hôtel à proximité.

Il regarde distraitement par la fenêtre, sans prêter attention à quoique ce soit en particulier.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on met un pied dans le passé.

* * *

><p><strong>12h53, New York.<strong>

L'ascenseur annonce qu'ils sont presque arrivés, et il prend la main de sa femme, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il a hâte de revoir son fils, son beau-fils, et son futur gendre.

Il n'en revient toujours pas. Il a l'impression que c'était hier que Kurt lui présentait Blaine.

Il a un peu de mal à se dire que huit ans ont passé depuis que son fils a _enfin _trouvé quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui est … ce dont Kurt a besoin.

Bien sûr, pour la forme, il n'a pas manqué de râler bien fort à chaque fois que ces deux là ont fait un pas de plus dans leur relation. Leur _première _nuit dans le même lit sous son toit, leur premier voyage à deux, leur emménagement ensemble, si loin de lui, et enfin … enfin _ça_.

Le jour où Blaine l'a appelé et lui a demandé s'il pouvait venir le chercher à l'aéroport, Burt s'est dit que deux choses pouvait ramener le garçon en Ohio : ses parents, et Kurt. Or, comme il l'a appelé _lui, _il s'attendait à apprendre d'un instant à l'autre qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son enfant.

En fait, les choses se sont déroulées un peu autrement.

Lorsque Dieu lui a donné un fils, il ne s'attendait pas à devoir accorder sa main à un _garçon. _

Mais finalement, comme toutes les choses que lui a fait faire Kurt, tout s'est bien passé. Il a beaucoup aimé voir Blaine s'inquiéter de sa réaction. Comme s'il pouvait lui refuser _ça _… de toute façon, même s'il l'avait fait, Kurt l'aurait retrouvé, même si pour cela il aurait dû marcher jusqu'en Ohio, et lui aurait fait regretter sa décision.

Son fils va se marier.

Il serre la main de Carole, et elle lui offre un de ses sourires dont elle seule à le secret. Un sourire de femme, d'épouse, mais aussi de mère qui comprend parfaitement ce qu'il peut ressentir.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre, et des cris se font entendre, depuis le pallier.

-J'aimerais bien savoir pour quelle foutue raison vous annulez votre putain de mariage !

-Finn, ce n'est pas parce que tu as rompu avec Rachel que je vais te laisser t'en prendre à mon fiancé comme ça ! Lâche - Le - Immédiatement !

Burt se retourne vers Carole, tous deux ébahis.

« _vous __**annulez **__votre putain de __**mariage **_»

« _**rompu **__avec __**Rachel **_»

_« __**annulez **__»_

_-_Lâche le !

* * *

><p><strong>12h55, Sur la route.<strong>

Elle se mord les lèvres, hésitante. Il a l'air si calme, et la route est si tranquille. Mais elle ne pourra plus tenir plus longtemps.

-Puck ?

Il hausse les sourcils, comme si il avait oublié qu'elle était à ses côtés.

-Hum ?

C'est un progrès. Il a presque articulé une réponse.

-On pourrait faire une pause, bientôt ? J'ai besoin de … enfin, tu vois.

-Ouaip.

Comme leur conversation semble s'être à nouveau éteinte, elle met l'autoradio un peu plus fort. Heureusement, une station service apparaît au loin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrête la voiture. Elle se penche vers la poignée de la porte, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu esquissé le moindre geste, elle sent son bras être empoigné.

_Son souffle se coupe. _

Elle se retourne un peu trop vite, et elle sait qu'il est parfaitement capable de voir la peur dans ses yeux à cet instant. Il desserre son étreinte, avec un air presque désolé. Il se contente de lui dire :

-Il est hors de question que tu te balades seule. Tu restes avec moi. Je t'emmène aux toilettes, puis on prend un truc à manger, et de quoi boire sur la route. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter toutes les heures, _okay_ ?

Elle opine doucement, et il la lâche pour de bon.

* * *

><p><strong>12h56, New York.<strong>

_Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?_

Blaine jette un regard sur la scène qui se joue devant lui. Il est acculé contre le mur par le bras sur sa gorge d'un Finn furieux que Kurt tente de retenir, sans grand succès.

-Lâche-le !

Mercedes a la bouche grande ouverte, saisie d'effroi. Kurt est littéralement accroché au bras de Finn, mais celui-ci tente de le faire lâcher à grand coups de bras en l'air. Tout ce que Blaine voit, ce sont ses yeux un peu explosés, et pleins de colère.

_On dit parfois qu'au moment où votre vie bascule, vous sentez que cette phrase, ce geste, sera celui de trop._

Finn ouvre la bouche, et les mots qui en sortent sont sûrement plus blessants que toutes les armes du monde.

-Ferme là, Kurt. Tu lui a pardonné une fois, très bien. Mais là … mais là, tu vas encore le laisser te traiter comme de la merde ? Tu mérites mieux, et tu le sais.

Kurt lâche Finn, sous le choc. Il le regarde comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Comme s'il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il semble sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais ses yeux s'illuminent, et là …

Et là, Kurt Hummel envoie un coup de poing à son demi-frère, qui valse sur le tapis, entrainant Blaine dans sa chute.

Ce dernier se relève, hagard.

_« Tu vas encore le laisser te traiter comme de la merde ? »_

La première chose qu'il voit, c'est Kurt, une main devant sa bouche, et l'autre ramenée contre son torse. _Il s'est fait mal._

Blaine voudrait s'approcher de lui, dire quelque chose, le rassurer, le réconforter.

_« Tu mérites mieux, et tu le sais. »_

C'est quelque chose, de se sentir coupable chaque jour, parce que vous avez fait du mal à la personne que vous aimez. C'en est une autre d'apprendre la veille de votre mariage avec cette personne que même sa famille ne vous fait plus confiance.

« … _te traiter comme de la merde ? »_

Finn se relève, mais ses gestes sont patauds. Un peu comme si … Tout prend place dans la tête à Blaine.

Finn est ivre.

_« Tu mérites mieux. »_

C'est trop. Tout d'un coup, Blaine prend conscience qu'il n'est pas en état d'être utile à Kurt. Il doit sortir de cette pièce. Un coup d'œil à la porte, et …

Burt et Carole. Un air bouleversé sur leurs visages.

_Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?_

* * *

><p><strong>12h59, New York,<strong>

Il sort enfin du taxi, et reste un peu penaud sur le trottoir. La foule s'agite, déviant de son chemin pour l'éviter, alors qu'il est immobile devant le grand bâtiment.

_Il fait quoi maintenant ?_

Il sort maladroitement le petit carton, et s'adresse au premier passant qu'il voit.

-Excusez moi, je …

-Pas le temps.

L'homme continue son chemin, sans même lui jeter un regard. Il soupire. Il se sent tellement seul au milieu de tous ces gens qui marchent droit devant eux, vers un endroit qu'ils connaissent.

_Il a un peu passé sa vie à errer si il y réfléchit._

Il a vécu à pas mal d'endroits différents, et à rencontré beaucoup de personnes. Il a vécu plusieurs vies en une seule. Il a partagé ses études entre un internat de garçons et un lycée public, entre une chorale et une équipe de football. Il avait commencé des études d'avocat, puis du jour au lendemain …

Oui, il est un peu seul maintenant.

Il lève les yeux vers la façade et les plisse lorsqu'il lit le nom du bâtiment. Après vérification sur le carton un peu froissé, il sourit.

Il est arrivé.

_Pour le moment._

* * *

><p><strong>13h03, New York<strong>

La scène pourrait être comique, si il n'y avait pas cette tension dans la pièce.

Burt soupire, à la vue de ses deux fils assis sur le canapé, les yeux rivés vers lui, tous les deux tremblants de colère. Il a réussit à prendre le contrôle de la situation, en prenant son air de père en colère, mais il sait qu'ils sont sur le fil.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Blaine tente de reprendre son souffle depuis presque cinq minutes, sans y arriver. De l'autre côté, Carole tient Mercedes par les épaules. La jeune femme n'a encore rien dit.

Finn a l'air un peu sonné, derrière ses yeux brillants. Burt ne peut s'empêcher d'être fier de Kurt et de la façon dont il a envoyé son demi-frère au tapis. C'était un beau coup, quand même.

Justement, Kurt tient toujours sa main contre lui, et ses yeux envoient des éclairs.

Burt soupire.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

Et là, c'est une tempête. Les deux se mettent à hurler en même temps, à propos du mariage, mais aussi d'alcool, de rupture, et d'agression, et même de tentative de meurtre ( cette partie étant à mettre sur le compte d'un Kurt très énervé ).

Il les laisse vider leur sac pendant de longues secondes avant de s'éclaircir la voix. Les deux hommes comprennent immédiatement le problème, et se taisent.

-Finn, peux tu me dire pourquoi tu tentais d'étrangler ton beau-frère ?

Finn semble surpris d'avoir la parole. Il cherche ses mots un moment, et finit par dire:

-Kurt et Blaine veulent annuler le mariage.

A la tête que fait Kurt à cet instant, Burt comprend que Finn a dû être mal informé.

-Qui t'as dit ça, Finn ? Demande Kurt, presque en grognant.

-Mercedes, répond le fils à Carole en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers la jeune organisatrice, qui retrouve momentanément l'usage de la parole.

-C'est … c'est Blaine qui me l'as dit !

Nouveau mouvement de tête, de l'autre côté cette fois-ci, vers le jeune homme dont les yeux écarquillés laissent penser à Burt que lui-même n'était pas au courant que son propre mariage était annulé.

-Je … je ne crois pas avoir dit ça.

_Blaine, dans toute sa splendeur. _

-Vous n'annulez pas le mariage ? L'interroge Mercedes, surprise.

-Bien sûr que non, espèce de gourde ! S'exclame Kurt en se levant, un index de sa main valide pointé vers elle. Mais où as-tu été inventer une idée pareille ?

-Mais, au téléphone, j'ai … Blaine m'as appelé, et m'as dit qu'on annulait tout et …

Burt reprend la parole, tentant de tirer les choses au clair.

-Blaine, pourquoi as-tu appelé Mercedes ?

Le jeune homme soupire, et s'éloigne un peu du mur, perdant son air de bête traquée.

-Je voulais la prévenir qu'il fallait revoir les plans de table, vu que Finn et Rachel … enfin vous voyez …

-Non, nous ne voyons pas, dit Carole doucement, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Burt remarque qu'elle a l'air complètement perdue, ses yeux passant rapidement sur chaque personne de la salle.

Finn évite ses yeux tandis qu'il murmure dans la pièce silencieuse :

-J'ai rompu avec Rachel, m'man.

Sa voix est cassée, et l'alcool n'est sûrement pas le seul responsable.

Carole travers la pièce à toute vitesse et prend son fils dans ses bras. Des sanglots silencieux agitent le jeune homme. L'intensité redescend un peu, et Kurt se tourne vers Blaine.

- Ca … ca va ? Il ne t'as pas fait mal ?

Il n'obtient aucune réponse. Blaine a les yeux baissés. Burt se repasse la scène dans sa tête. Ce qu'a dit Finn a _peut être _blessé le jeune homme.

Kurt s'avance doucement vers lui, et lui attrape une main. Puis il se tourne vers Finn, et cette fois-ci, ses yeux sont étrangement brillants.

_On dit parfois qu'au moment où votre vie bascule, vous sentez que cette phrase, ce geste, sera celui de trop._

-Je veux que tu partes. Immédiatement. Tu quittes cet appartement, à la minute. Je m'en fout que tu n'ai nulle part où aller. Je ne te permet pas de parler à l'homme que j'aime de cette façon, Finn. Peu importe que tu sois complètement … complètement ivre.

Il tremble un peu, mais sa voix est ferme. Finn a sorti sa tête de l'épaule de sa mère, et fixe Kurt un peu abasourdi.

- Tu pars tout de suite. Tu viens _d'agresser _Blaine. Cette fois-ci, c'est la fois de trop, Finn. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais _nous_ faire du mal.

Sa voix se casse un peu, et il poursuit à mi-voix, sans lâcher son demi-frère des yeux.

- J'ai pris ton parti, aujourd'hui. Parce que Rachel a été bien trop loin. Mais là … ce que tu viens de faire … ce n'est pas seulement un geste, Finn. Ce que tu as dit … tu n'en avais aucun droit. Tu viens de gâcher mon mariage !

Les yeux de Kurt sont remplis de larmes à présent. Blaine tente de prendre la parole.

-Kurt … ne dis pas des choses que …

-Je ne regretterais _jamais _ce que je viens de dire. Il vient de gâcher notre mariage avec ses … avec ses _conneries _!

Entendre Kurt jurer sort Burt de sa transe, et il tente à son tour de raisonner son fils.

-Kurt, on devrait prendre un moment pour parler et …

-C'est déjà tout réfléchi papa. Finn, je t'interdis de venir demain. Et je … Je te … je te déteste !

Cette dernière phrase sonne un peu comme celle d'un enfant, mais le visage de Finn se ferme. Il se lève, et titube jusqu'à son sac, encore à l'entrée. Puis, à mi-chemin, il se ravise, et s'approche du couple.

-Je suis … je suis désolé.

Mais il n'obtient pas un regard, car les yeux de Blaine sont encore sur le tapis et ceux de Kurt fixent un point immobile devant lui.

Carole s'excuse du regard, et suit son fils, le soutenant pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

Une fois que la porte s'est refermée sur eux, Kurt explose en sanglots dans les bras d'un Blaine défait.

_Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?_

* * *

><p>Sorry pour le Cliffanger ^^<p>

Un bon point pour la personne qui reconnaitre d'où vient le titre du chapitre, et un deuxième pour la personne qui trouvera l'identité du nouvel inconnu-campagnard-qui-a-eut-plusieurs-vies (pas trop dur )

A la semaine prochaine ^^


	5. Chapitre 5  Turning Point

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Oups, je suis un peu en retard, mais rien de trop grave heureusement. Voici donc le chapitre 5 ( DEJA ! Et dire que je suis sensée en faire 10 ... )_

_Comme toujours, vous trouverez ci-dessous des réponses plus précises à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, mais merci également à ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, en favoris, ect ..._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même anonyme, j'y répond toujours dans le chapitre suivant !_

_Bonne semaine à tous ( et merci à tous ceux qui se sont inquiétés de ma semaine la semaine dernière. Je vais bien mieux ! )_

_PS : Cette fic ne prend pas en compte la saison 3, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'écris un chapitre par épisode qui sort, et que c'est impossible de savoir ce qui va venir ^^ )_

_Vous avez le pouvoir, ne l'oubliez pas !_

__

* * *

><p><p>

**Réponses aux non inscrits:**

**nyu :** Je te rejoins complétement sur "en ce moment dans la saison 3 " : J'ai envie de frapper Finn approximativement sept fois par épisode. A chaque fois qu'il s'adresse à Blaine ou à Kurt en fait ... J'espère vraiment que les choses vont s'arranger, parce que c'est pas top quoi - - ' Et celà m'a sûrement un peu orienté dans l'écriture du speech de Kurt qui n'était pas si détaillé dans ma tête ^^ Merci pour les compliments, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Jeanne** : Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais compris =D Merci de ta review, et oui la fin de semaine a été bien meilleure ( notamment grâce aux gentilles reviews qui redonnent le sourire ). Le passé de Kurt et Blaine et surtout cet événement en particulier sera évoqué bien sûr, mais pas tout de suite. Il faut d'abord résoudre les autres énigmes ^^

**Ecila** : Vraiment, je l'ai fait avec grand plaisir. Et encore une fois, ta review est sublime, et j'apprécie le regard que tu portes sur cette histoire, car je voit que tu prête vraiment attention au moindre détail. Je me relis après avoir lu ta review, et je redécouvre certaines tournures. C'est assez étrange, et pourtant tellement agréable. Concernant l'âge adulte, c'est vraiment la façon dont je le vois. Il n'y a que nos amis d'enfance et d'adolescence qui peuvent vraiment comprendre comment on en est arrivé là ... Je te rejoins sur autre chose : nous idolatrons tous Klaine. c'est ainsi. Ils sont tellement ... tout. Mais je crois vraiment qu'une relation ne peut pas se construire en ligne droite. Ce qui explique que cet événement, sur lequel je dois encore me taire, a été important dans la construction de leur couple. Je réitère ce que j'ai dit : je serais ta première fan ! ( Oups, j'le suis déjà ^^ ). J'attend bien entendu ton "analyse élogieuse " sur ce chapitre, même si je sais qu'il est un peu différent (c'est un chapitre relais, un chapitre qui fait le lien ... un peu bizarre quoi ;... :p ). Oh, et, PS : ne t'excuses jamais de laisser une review, même si TU la considères comme tardive, elle peut toujours pousser l'auteur à finir son chapitre et à arrêter de tourner autour du pot ... de mots :p

* * *

><em>Sept ans après leur graduation, les New Directions se retrouvent autour d'un événement bien particulier. Entre amour et haine, entre regrets et souvenirs, entre amitié et animosités, c'est peut être leur dernière chance de faire les choses bien.<em>

* * *

><p><p>

RAPPELS:

* En anglais, le **warbler** est un **petit oiseau**.

* Le **mariage gay** a été autorisé à** New York cette année**, en juillet.

*** Burt**, le père de Kurt et le beau-père tient un **garage** dans la série.

* **Rachel et Kurt** rêvaient depuis toujours de devenir les stars de** Broadway** .

* Aux Etats-Unis, les **études de médecine** se composent ainsi : **4 ans** de formation en tant qu**'externe**, **2 ans** en tant qu'**interne**, puis **un à deux ans** en « **clinicat** » pour se spécialiser.

_CE QUE L'ON A APPRIS DANS LES CHAPITRES PRECEDENTS :_

* **Rachel** est _Miss Berry,_ **star de la pop**.

* **Kurt** est une** star de Broadway**, et** Blaine** un **metteur en scène** qui a beaucoup de succès.

* **Mercedes** organise des** mariages.**

* **Tina et Mike** sont arrivés à **New York** et **Santana et Brittany** sont en route.

*** Puck** a presque **kidnappé Quinn** pour l'emmener à **New York.**

* Des** hommes** en** uniformes** se sont retrouvés dans un bar de** New York.**

* **Finn** a **rompu** avec Rachel, et **Kurt** a pris** le parti à Finn.**

*** La Gazette de Broadway** a publié un article sur** le mariage** de Kurt et Blaine !

* **Burt** et **Carole** sont arrivés à** New York.**

* Un mystérieux "**campagnard**" est également arrivé à** New** **York,** devant le bâtiment de la** salle de mariage**.

* **Blaine** et **Kurt** sont encore marqués par un de leur **souvenirs** commun.

* Il y a eût un **terrible malentendu** entre Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes et Finn sur le **mariage**.

* **Finn** était **ivre** et a tenté d**'étrangler** Blaine.

*** Kurt** s'en est pris physiquement et moralement à **Finn**, et a finit par** lui interdire de venir au mariage.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et bien sûr, Glee et tous ses personnages sont une propriété de la FOX ^^<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>13h10, New York<strong>

Lorsque l'on a un enfant, et encore plus lorsque l'on doit l'élever seul, on apprend vite que ces petites choses pleurent souvent. On apprend à comprendre si elles quémandent le biberon ou juste un peu d'attention.

Puis, quand ils grandissent, on apprend à chasser les cauchemars, à consoler les gros chagrins et à être là, à tout moment, pour rassurer ces petits êtres tout au long du chemin.

Mais quand votre fils a vingt-quatre ans, et qu'il est effondré dans les bras de son fiancé, parce qu'il vient de renier son frère …

_Alors, que faut-il faire ?_

* * *

><p><strong>13h12, New York, bureau du vigile.<strong>

Il soupire. Il pensait avoir fait le plus dur en parcourant la moitié du pays pour venir à New York. Il a pris l'avion, a trouvé la sortie de l'aéroport, a pris un taxi et est arrivé à destination.

Et maintenant, cet homme qui fait trois fois son poids l'accuse d'être un journaliste infiltré.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis invité ! Regardez le carton !

Il agite l'enveloppe, lassé. L'homme ne lui répond pas, accroché à son téléphone. Soudain, son visage s'éclaire.

-Melle Jones ?

Son cœur fait un bond. Jones. Jones. Jones. Comme … Mercedes Jones ?

Il y a une réponse à l'autre bout du fil, et le vigile acquiesce, comme si la jeune femme pouvait le voir.

-Je sais, mais c'est important, je …

L'homme est coupé, et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

-Oui, je comprends, mais il y a un …

Le vigile acquiesce à nouveau.

-Très bien, Mademoiselle. Excusez …

Le "prisonnier" sent que ce n'est pas bon. Il tente sa dernière carte. Il s'époumone :

-Mercedes, c'est moi !

Il y a un silence au bout du fil et il saisit le téléphone sous les yeux ahuris du vigile.

- … _Sam ?_

Et là, c'est plus fort que lui. Il éclate de rire.

-C'est moi !

-… _Sam ?_

Il l'entend respirer par à-coups.

-Mercedes …

_Elle éclate en sanglots à l'autre bout du fil._

* * *

><p><strong>13h13, New York.<strong>

Au moment où ces mots sortent de la bouche de Mercedes, Kurt met un bout de temps à comprendre.

En fait, il est encore sous le choc. Il sent son petit-ami trembler sous ses mains, et il n'a qu'une envie, s'enfuir de New York avec lui. Passer quelques jours, quelques semaines, des années peut-être, loin de tout ce foutoir.

Il est en colère. Tellement en colère qu'il doit se contrôler pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Il en a contre le monde entier à cet instant. Parce que ce week-end devait être le plus beau de sa vie, et que le monde fait toujours tout de travers quand il s'agit de son bonheur.

-Sam ?

Il y a encore quelques secondes, Mercedes s'énervait contre un employé incompétent qui la dérangeait en pleine crise. Et maintenant …

-Sam ?

Il se décolle doucement de Blaine, gardant leurs mains liées et se tourne vers son amie.

-Mercy, que se passe t'il ?

Dire que Mercedes est sous le choc est un peu superficiel. Elle est littéralement agitée de soubresauts.

_Que se passe t'il encore ?_

Et puis soudain, Kurt prend conscience de quelque chose.

- C'est … c'est Sam au téléphone ?

La jeune femme lui tend le téléphone.

* * *

><p><strong>13h14, New York, bureau du vigile<strong>

Il entend une voix en fond sonore, puis le téléphone change de main et une nouvelle tonalité se fait entendre.

_-Allo ?_

-Kurt ? C'est Sam.

_-Oh. Mon. Dieu._

- Sam suffira, mon vieux.

_-Sam, c'est … c'est vraiment toi ?_

Il rit à nouveau. C'est un peu nerveux.

Il se demande si Kurt _sait._

_-Sam, où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ? Oh, je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu vas bien…_

Il_ sait. _Bien sûr.

-Je vais très bien. En fait, je suis à ta salle de réception, et le vigile ne veut pas me laisser entrer et …

_-Tu es à New York ?_

-Faut croire.

_-A la salle de … On arrive tout de suite._

Sam tente de répondre, mais Kurt a déjà raccroché.

Il tend le téléphone vers l'homme en costard.

-Kurt arrive.

L'homme le regarde, ébahi.

-Kurt … comme Kurt Hummel ?

-Yep. Il n'avait pas l'air très contente de savoir que l'on m'empêchait d'entrer.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'en rajouter. Le vigile se confond en excuse, mais lui dit qu'il doit attendre un ordre officiel pour le laisser entrer. Il lui propose cependant de lui apporter quelque chose à boire.

-Un soda serait parfait.

Le vigile s'excuse rapidement, et sort de la petite pièce.

Sam étend ses jambes sous la table et tente de prendre son mal en patience.

* * *

><p><strong>13h17, New York, Central Park<strong>

Carole regarde son fils, écroulé sur un banc. Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle aimerait dire, à cet instant. D'abord, « _Tout va bien _». Mais elle n'a jamais été douée pour mentir, alors elle se tait. Elle pourrait aussi lui dire « _Je suis désolée _». Mais elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi elle devrait être désolée. Les erreurs de Finn ? Les erreurs de Rachel ? Celles de Kurt ?

Comment son fils, chef d'entreprise, presque fiancé à une star mondiale et ayant une vraie relation fraternelle avec son demi-frère, a-t-il pu s'effondrer ainsi ?

Elle s'assoit à ses côtés, et pose un regard aimant sur ce visage dont elle connait tous les détails. Finn ne change pas, et on pourrait le croire encore adolescent, tant ses traits sont encore indéfinis, et ses fossettes marquées.

Mais aujourd'hui, dans ses yeux, Carole voit ce qui fait toute la maturité chez un homme.

_L'expérience de la douleur._

* * *

><p><strong>13h18, New York<strong>

Kurt donne la direction au conducteur, puis se rassoit correctement à côté de Mercedes. Depuis que Blaine lui a lâché la main, c'est celle de la jeune femme qui l'a remplacé.

Des dizaines de questions se bousculent dans la tête du jeune acteur. Il est partagé entre le désir de remonter dans l'appartement et de rester collé à son fiancé, et celui de tirer les choses au clair avec un _revenant._

Mercedes semble un peu plus calme, mais elle n'a pas parlé depuis qu'il lui a arraché le téléphone. Ses yeux fixent un point invisible à travers la fenêtre, et Kurt pourrait presque entendre son cerveau tourner à plein régime.

Il sait à quel point cela la touche. Il sait que, même si elle est forte, elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de ce coup de téléphone. De ce jour où sa vie a basculé.

Pendant longtemps, il en a voulu à Sam. Terriblement. D'infliger cela à Mercedes. De leur infliger à tous cela.

Pendant longtemps, il a craint de regarder les actualités et de voir le nom de son ancien ami apparaître.

Pendant longtemps, il sait que Mercedes n'a pas répondu au téléphone. Encore aujourd'hui, elle ne répond pas aux numéros inconnus.

Alors, oui, il en veut à Sam. Mais bien plus que ça, il est soulagé. Parce que le retour de Sam va peut être permettre à sa meilleure amie de tourner la page.

Et ça, Mercedes en a bien _besoin_.

* * *

><p><strong>13h20, New York<strong>

Blaine est assis sur le sofa, un peu sonné. Il a l'impression que ces dernières minutes se sont jouées en accéléré, et qu'il n'y a pu y assister qu'en spectateur.

Il essaye de mettre les choses au clair. Commencer par le début.

Finn. Colère. Mur. _Kurt_. Coup de poing. Burt. Carole. _Kurt_. Paroles. _Kurt_. Carole et Finn. Mercedes. Téléphone. Sam. _Kurt_. Canapé.

Tout d'un coup, un élément essentiel lui revient à l'esprit. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du oublier.

Il se relève, et feinte un visage serein.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose, Burt ?

Il voit le père de Kurt hausser les sourcils, sans bouger du mur sur lequel il est appuyé. Il semble un peu mal à l'aise, comme si il venait d'être surpris en train s'espionner une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir. ce qui est un peu le cas, techniquement.

-Une … une bière si tu as.

Il acquiesce et s'empresse de sortir deux bières du frigo, et les verres associés. Cela l'occupe bien trop peu de temps, et il se retrouve les mains vides, au milieu de la cuisine, le regard de Burt toujours sur lui.

Il lui amène sa boisson, et prend place sur un des tabourets, face à lu,i le bar entre eux, comme une barrière qui le rassure.

-Vous … vous avez fait bon voyage ?

A l'instant même où il commence sa phrase, il saisit qu'il n'aura pas le contrôle de la conversation. _Loupé, Blaine._

-On peut arrêter de tourner autour du pot ?

La voix de Burt est plutôt calme, et Blaine soupire.

-De quoi exactement est-on censé parler ?

- Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien.

Le mensonge est tellement énorme, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Burt lui répond, une lueur amusée dans le regard :

- Tu es très crédible, Blaine.

Puis, il reprend plus sérieusement :

- A quoi faisait allusion Finn, exactement ?

C'est au tour de Blaine d'être extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il n'a absolument pas envie d'avoir cette conversation là avec le père de Kurt, encore moins la veille de leur mariage, alors la famille de son fiancé vient de se désintégrer à moitié devant lui.

-Oh, rien de spécial, des querelles d'adolescent.

C'est au tour de Burt de soupirer.

-A d'autres, Blaine. A quelle occasion Finn a-t-il pu penser que tu traitais Kurt comme de la … « _merde_ » ?

* * *

><p><strong>13h25, Sur la route.<strong>

Ils viennent à peine de redémarrer, et Quinn en a déjà assez. Elle fouille le sac plastique dans lequel Puck a empilé de quoi nourrir un régiment, et en sort un paquet de Marshmallow. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu te rappelles ?

Il se tourne vers elle, intrigué, et sourit à la vue du sachet.

-Si j'me rappelle ? Bien sûr que oui ! Tu es vraiment une femme enceinte aux envies bizarres, tu sais ?

Elle opine doucement, et ouvre le paquet. Elle lui en tend un, hésitante.

-Tu veux ?

Il se contente d'ouvrir la bouche, et elle lui enfourne. _Comme au bon vieux temps_.

Parfois, elle se demande quelle aurait pu être sa vie si elle était restée avec Puck. Si elle l'avait épousé lui. Si elle avait gardé Beth. Si … si elle avait suivi son cœur, et si elle n'avais pas été faible.

Cependant, une chose la retient de regretter. Elle a ses fils. C'est le plus important. Elle ne les laissera jamais tomber, et elle ne détruira pas le foyer qu'elle leur a construit.

_N'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

><p><strong>13h26, Mac Donald, New York<strong>

-Donc, je récapitule.

La caissière a l'air un peu blasée.

-Cela nous fait treize menus, dont neuf maxi, huit avec frites, et cinq avec potatoes, et des cocas pour tout le monde, sauf un qui prendra de l'eau gazeuse ?

Le jeune homme asiatique acquiesce, avec un grand sourire. Derrière lui, dans un capharnaüm total, une dizaines d'amis discutent avec passion. Soudain, un garçon à la peau noire apparait.

-Euh … Wes, en fait j'ai changé d'avis.

Le premier lève les yeux au ciel, et soupire.

-Oui, David ?

-En fait, je préférerais des potatoes.

Il fait un grand sourire à la serveuse, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver craquant.

-C'est noté, dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Mais il retourne vers le groupe, sans s'attarder sur elle.

Wes ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si _un jour_, son ami grandira.

* * *

><p><strong>13h28, New York.<strong>

Il descend du taxi rapidement, et tend sa main à Mercedes pour l'aider à faire de même. A toute allure, ils se dirigent vers l'entrée. Un signe de tête au secrétaire, et le vigile se dirige vers eux à grands pas.

-Monsieur Hummel, je suis désolé...

Mais Mercedes est sur le point d'exploser.

-Où es-t'il ?

L'homme a l'air mal à l'aise et se contente de désigner son bureau, suivant l'organisatrice de cérémonies tout en jetant des regards inquiet vers Kurt.

Le temps semble se ralentir, et au moment où elle pousse la porte, Kurt retient son souffle.

* * *

><p><strong>13h29, New York<strong>

Sam lève les yeux vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir.

_Elle est là._

La dernière fois qu'il l'a vu remonte à trois longues années. Et jusqu'à cet instant, il pensait simplement qu'il avait tourné la page. Il a fait un choix, il a été de l'avant, il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, et il l'a enterré dans un coin de son esprit, comme ces jolis rêves que l'on fait une fois mais qui finissent pas être dissous par les suivants.

Mais ce qu'il ressent, alors qu'elle apparait devant lui, c'est fou. C'est terrifiant. Le monde ne tourne plus pendant quelque secondes, son souffle se coupe, ses yeux la fixent, et son cœur se retourne plusieurs fois dans sa poitrine. C'est un complexe mélange entre le choc et la gratitude, la douleur et le bonheur. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il ressent en fait, mais il s'en fiche un peu.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est de retour, il ressent vraiment quelque chose.

* * *

><p><strong>13h30, New York.<strong>

Elle est paralysée. Ses yeux balaie ce visage qu'elle a connu. Il lui parait plus vieux, et ses cheveux châtains sont coupés en brosse. Il a presque l'air d'un trentenaire. Mais ses yeux sont toujours aussi perçants, et elle le trouve beau.

Parallèlement, elle n'a qu'une envie, c'est de le frapper. De lui faire ressentir un centième de ce qu'elle a vécu pendant ces trois années. Mais elle sais que c'est impossible. Il ne pourra jamais comprendre.

Elle se retourne, et ferme la porte au nez de Kurt, s'enfermant ainsi avec l'homme qu'elle a _un jour_ aimé.

_Ils ont des comptes à régler._

* * *

><p><strong>13h31, New York.<strong>

Dire qu'il est surpris est un euphémisme. Il aurait au moins aimé pouvoir assister à la conversation qui va avoir lieu dans la pièce. Pouvoir soutenir Mercedes, et régler son compte à Sam.

Maintenant qu'il a entraperçu le garçon, et qu'il est bien sûr qu'il est vivant, le soulagement a fait place à la colère, et il lui en veut. Une personne de plus sur sa liste.

Ses phalanges lui font encore mal, et il espère qu'il ne s'est rien cassé en envoyant son frère au tapis. Cette simple idée le ramène à Blaine.

Il sort son portable, et tape le numéro qu'il connait par cœur.

_Une sonnerie._

_Deux sonneries._

_Trois sonneries._

_- … Allo ?_

-C'est moi.

_-Tout va bien ? Comment va Sam ? Et Mercedes ?_

La voix de Blaine est un petit peu grave, un détail que personne d'autre que Kurt ne pourrait remarquer. Il sait pourtant que c'est bien là l'un des signes qui montrent que son fiancé est sur la corde raide.

-Tout va bien, dit-il en tentant de garder un ton calme et serein. Blaine, comment vas-tu, toi ?

Un silence lui répond. Puis, son interlocuteur s'éclaircit la voix.

_-Rien de spécial. Burt est toujours avec moi, et il se demande où est Carole._

Kurt masse une de ces tempes de sa main qui est inoccupée.

- Avec Finn, c'est sûr. Essaie de l'appeler.

_-Elle ne répond pas._

-Et bien, je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche un peu, là !

Oups. Autant pour la voix _calme et sereine._

_-Chéri, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Le fait que Blaine utilise un de leurs surnoms, au téléphone d'autant plus, force Kurt à se calmer. Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour s'énerver.

-Je … oui, désolé. Je ne sais pas où ils ont pu aller. Blaine, je veux rentrer à l'appartement.

Cette phrase lui échappe, et elle retentit comme un caprice d'enfant, comme une simple volonté, qu'il ressent le besoin d'assouvir.

Un nouveau silence se fait entendre, puis un soupir.

_-Tu n'es pas avec Mercedes ?_

-Elle s'est enfermée avec Sam. Je suis … je suis tout seul, et je veux rentrer.

_-Prend un taxi. Je t'attend._

Le simple fait de l'entendre finit de calmer le jeune homme. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas abandonner sa meilleure amie dans un moment pareil, mais après tout, elle s'est enfermée toute seule,_ non_ ? Et il a vraiment besoin de parler avec Blaine.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment le scénario qu'il avait imaginé pour sa veille de mariage._

* * *

><p><strong>13h33, New York.<strong>

Elle se regarde dans le miroir, et grimace. Ses yeux sont bouffis, et ses joues striées. Elle a l'air d'une morte ramenée à la vie, et en fait, c'est plutôt le contraire.

Elle a fait ses choix. Toujours. Elle n'a jamais reculé devant aucun obstacle.

Mais là, c'est plus fort qu'elle.

Comment ne pas regretter ?

Elle renifle et c'est presque un écho qui lui répond. L'appartement est vide, l'appartement est froid, et elle est seule. Toute seule. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'a personne sur qui se reposer.

Tout a été vite.

Si vite …

_Comment peut-on passer huit années à s'aimer, et en arriver à se détester en une journée ?_

* * *

><p><strong>13h34. Sur la route.<strong>

Le bourdonnement de son portable la sort de la transe dans laquelle elle était plongée.

_Appel de Maison._

-Oui ?

_-Quinny ?_

-Oui.

_-Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?_

- Je … je t'ai dit que je rentrais demain soir.

Elle entend un bruit de verre cassé à l'autre bout du fil. Puis la voix bourrue s'élève à nouveau.

_- Hein hein, Quinny. Tu vas rentrer tout de suite, tu m'entends ?_

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. Ma cousine a vraiment besoin de moi.

Sa voix tremble, et elle se retient de supplier Puck de faire demi-tour à l'instant. Elle essaie d'être forte. Au moins aujourd'hui.

_-Où sont les garçons, Quinny ?_

-Je … Je te l'ai dit, ils sont chez ma mère. Je dois te laisser ... j'ai un double appel. C'est ma cousine ... désolée. Je t'aime.

Elle raccroche, et d'un geste rapide, balance le téléphone sur la banquette arrière, comme si le simple fait de s'en éloigner physiquement allait la soulager. Elle sent les larmes couler sur ses joues, et ne remarque même pas que Puck s'est arrêté sur le bord de la route. Il se détache, et se penche vers elle. Doucement, il glisse ses bras autour de sa taille, et elle se laisse aller contre lui. C'est tellement simple.

-Puck ... je dois rentrer, murmure t'elle.

Il se la libère de son étreinte, et se rattache.

-Hors de question. Ce sera peut être notre dernière cavale, Quinn. Mais ce sera quelque chose dont tu te rappelleras toute ta vie.

Et il appuie sur l'accélérateur comme un damné.

_"Je ne serais pas en retard, sur ce coup là ..."_

* * *

><p><strong>13h36, New York.<strong>

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. En trois ans, il a eut le temps d'imaginer son retour, et lorsqu'il a pris l'avion pour venir ici, il s'est dit que s'il croisait Mercedes, il serait un peu un « cadeau surprises ».

Mais elle est là, assise en face de lui, la main sur la bouche, et elle se contente de le fixer. Depuis plusieurs longues minutes.

Il est le premier à rompre le silence.

-Je suis content de te voir.

Elle hausse les sourcils, et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Encore une fois, il a réussi à la blesser en quelques mots. Il fait un mouvement vers elle mais elle l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

-Mercedes, s'il te plait … dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Et là, c'est la tempête, l'éclair et le tonnerre. Elle se lève, renverse sa chaise au passage et pointe son index vers lui. Son ton est rageur.

-Tu oses me demander ce qui ne pas Sam ?

Il voudrait avoir quelque chose à répondre, mais il sait qu'il va devoir faire face aux nombreuses erreurs qu'il a accumulé. Alors il se tait, et affronte le torrent de reproches qui va arriver.

_Vraiment ?_

Mais la voix de Mercedes est douce, et ses yeux troublés lorsqu'elle lui demande, index toujours tendu vers lui :

-Quand es-tu arrivé ?

-A New York ? tente t'il se plaisanter.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Il y a un mois.

Elle redresse la chaise et se rassoit, dans ses pensées. Puis, un curieux sentiment passe sur son visage, et elle s'empresse de demander :

-Tu as été rapatrié ? Tu … as été blessé ?

Il nie rapidement.

-Non, on m'a juste autorisé à rentrer.

Maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il va bien, après le soulagement, elle semble se rappeler pourquoi elle est là. Il voit immédiatement qu'elle va s'énerver. Il la connait encore sur le bout des doigts. La façon dont ses sourcils s'arquent, dont les coins de sa bouche se plissent … et effectivement, la voix de la jeune femme claque dans l'air :

-Et tu ne t'es pas dit que j'avais peut être envie de savoir que tu étais revenu d'Irak, Sam ?

_Et voilà … On y arrive._

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez un ancien message.<em>

_Reçu le lundi 24 mai, à 00h35._

_**« … Mercy ? C'est … c'est moi. Sam. Tu dois t'en douter. Je sais que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi après … après tout ça, mais …Je … je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis désolé, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas la façon dont j'aurais aimé … En fait, je ne voulais pas … Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, et que je vais encore le faire. Mais … je dois le faire, d'accord ? Je … je regrette déjà tout ce que j'ai pu dire il y a quelques minutes. Et je sais que tu le regrettera aussi. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu le sais Mercy ? Je … je ne regrette rien. Tu as été la meilleure … et tu le resteras. Tu es vraiment géniale, et je suis désolée que … que ça ne puisse pas marcher. Ne m'en veux pas trop. Je … je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai mes bagages à faire…. Rappelle moi, je t'en prie. Oh, et … je t'ai mis sur la liste des personnes à contacter si jamais … mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien. C'est juste que je n'avais personne et … Ouah, ça sonne un peu bizarre… Tu vas me manquer, mais je sais que tu vas aller mieux. Vis ta vie, Mercy. Tu le mérites. Tu mérites tellement plus que tout ça … Je … rappelle moi, d'accord ? Je te promet que je t'expliquerai tout. Je … Je t'aime Mercy. … »**_

…

…

_Vous n'avez aucun autre message._

* * *

><p><em>Et ouaip. référence au chapitre 2 bien sûr, et à l'ancien message qu'elle refuse d'écouter. Je sais, je suis une sadique. Mais avouez que Sam a parfaitement la carrure pour s'être engagé dans l'armée. On apprendra bien sûr plus tard pourquoi. <em>

__Bonne semaine ;

Pich'


End file.
